Rusty Hearts
by Lucendi Lux
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo Sora y Riku vuelven a verse gracias a un conflicto, sin embargo el mayor no se esperaba ser incluido en un problema grabe ya que ciertas personas están dispuestas a hacerle daño a su mejor amigo ¿por qué? Bueno, eso ni siquiera Sora lo sabe... Aviso: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**JoJoJo! Soy Santa .w. ... ok no ._.**_

_**Lucendi ha regresado con un nuevo fic! Yey! Jejeje, bueno, recuerdo haber dicho que lo publicaría el 24 ;w; pero no me maten que la cena es la cena xD **_

_**Bueno, a lo que venía, como dije anteriormente, este fic es nuevo n,n y como siempre es yaoi ewe muajajaja. Es un SoRiku .w. pero igualmente contendrá Akuroku y demás parejas que, como buenas fans, formamos xD**_

_**En fin, que lo disfruten! O.O)/**_

* * *

Para muchos, Las Islas del Destino era un lugar tranquilo, normalmente las risas de los niños se hacen presentes en cualquier momento del día, se les veía jugar e ir de un lugar a otro intentando encontrar algo nuevo cada día.

En aquellas islas el cielo es hermoso a cualquier hora pero sobre todo por las noches, el mar brilla con las estrellas reflejadas haciendo creer que hay millones de diamantes, la brisa es tan fresca que hace cosquillas en las mejillas y la luna…la luna lucía más hermosa que en cualquier otro lugar.

Aquel paisaje…es digno de verse todos los días.

-¡Oye, no corras tan rápido!-gritaba un pequeño castaño mientras intentaba caminar entre algunas rocas.

-No me digas que te has cansado-sonrió otro niño de cabello plateado cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba al más chico en el muelle.

-¡No es eso!-agitó sus brazos-Es que no veo muy bien y tengo miedo de caerme-sus ojos se volvieron llorosos.

-Ah…De acuerdo-se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Gracias-sonrió tranquilo.

-Intenta no tardarte tanto, nuestros padres podrían darse cuenta-corrieron hacia el bote y se subieron a él.

-Ya lo sé-tomaron los remos y comenzaron a remar-¿Por qué quieres ir a la isla ahora?

-Ay algo que quiero decirte-lo miró serio.

-¿Y qué es?-inclinó su cabeza un poco.

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos-suspiró.

Habían llegado a otra pequeña isla, dejaron el bote y corrieron hacia un puente que conectaba con otra isla mucho más pequeña que cualquiera y con una palmera inclinada.

-Mira, Riku-señaló al cielo-Se ve maravilloso-sus ojos brillaban de sorpresa.

-Lo sé, siempre me lo dices, Sora-sonrió y ayudó al castaño a sentarse sobre la palmera.

-¿Sabes?-lo miró-Cada que veo el cielo me acuerdo mucho de la historia que mi tío me cuenta-comenzó a mover sus pies de atrás hacia delante.

-¿Historia?-intentó hacer memoria-Ya recuerdo, esa sobre la luz y la oscuridad unidas-negó con la cabeza-Sora, son sólo historias, espero que no las creas-se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Yo creo que sí sucedieron!-agitó sus brazos y piernas muy feliz.

-Bien…-suspiró cansado, sabía bien que su amigo era realmente inocente y cualquier cosa mágica podía ser sorprendente y creíble para él-Todo eso ocurrió-el castaño rió.

-Por cierto-se inclinó hacia su amigo-¿Qué me querías decir?-en ese momento Riku entristeció.

-Sora…-le tomó de la mano-Voy a mudarme-el castaño se sorprendió y bajó rápidamente de la palmera con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Te vas?-comenzó a llorar haciendo que el corazón de Riku se rompiera-¿Adónde?-se acercó más-¿Cuándo?-lo tomó fuerte de las manos.

-Me iré mañana…-bajó la mirada y sintió cómo el menor lo abrazaba fuerte sin querer soltarlo.

-¡No!-lloró más fuerte-¡No quiero que Riku se vaya!-el peli plata se sorprendió y respondió al abrazo de igual manera-¡Quiero a Riku conmigo!

-Sora…-el pequeño negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a mojar la playera de Riku con sus lágrimas-Vamos, Sora, vas a estar bien-logró separarse un poco de él para sonreírle.

-Pero…te olvidarás de mí-miraba al suelo.

-Nunca digas eso-el moreno alzó la mirada-Yo nunca voy a olvidarte, Sora-le secó las lágrimas.

-Pero ya no nos veremos-comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-Te prometo…-juntó su frente con la de Sora-…te prometo que regresaré a jugar contigo-sonrió.

-¿De verdad?-las lágrimas empezaron a desaparecer para que una sonrisa llena de alegría fuera mostrada para Riku.

-De verdad…lo prometo…

_Riku…_

_Riku…_

-¡Riku!-fue golpeado por un libro igual de grueso que una biblia.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?!-sobó su cabeza intentando calmar el dolor.

-¡Hazme caso cuando te hablo, mocoso tonto!-gritó enojado el mayor.

-¿¡Y era necesario golpearme?!-se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Si no estuvieras en las nubes no sería necesario!-de igual forma se levantó para hacerle frente al menor.

-Señores…

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron de mala gana los dos.

-Están siendo molestos para los demás pasajeros-habló un hombre desde su asiento logrando calmar a los dos peli plateados de ojos verdes.

-Disculpe nuestro comportamiento-dijo el más grande y tomaron asiento-Riku, será mejor que dejes de distraerte o si no nos sacarán del tren.

-¡Deja de echarme la culpa de todo!-al ver que Sephiroth sonreía satisfactoriamente prefirió no seguir-¿Puedes recordarme por qué vengo contigo?-se recargó en la ventana.

-Tu madre confía en mí-abrió aquel libro-No quiere que su único hijo corra algún peligro o cometa una estupidez…aunque, eso ya es normal en ti-se cruzó de brazos.

-Cierra la boca ya-frunció el ceño muy molesto y volteó hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje.

Hace seis años que Riku había dejado las Islas del Destino para vivir en Vergel Radiante, su madre había sido transferida por cuestiones de trabajo por lo que no pudo negarse. Ahora su madre era transferida nuevamente a una ciudad de lo más oscura que podría ser cualquiera, la llamaban ''Mundo Inexistente'', para él le iba bien el nombre, en las noches casi no había gente respetable por lo que muchos salían con cuidado o simplemente no lo hacían, permanecían en casa luego del trabajo. Estaba preocupado por su madre pero ella insistió en que fuera de regreso a las islas con su hermano menor y tío de Riku, Sephiroth.

-Mi madre me hubiera encargado con Yazoo-dijo fastidiado.

-¿Yazoo?-el mayor lo miró con burla-Él no hace nada más que preocuparse por sí mismo, si fueras un niño ya te hubiera perdido en su propia casa y se daría cuenta después de mucho-rió.

-¿Qué hay de Kadaj?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo único que sabe hacer son dramas como todo joven de diecinueve años-negó con la cabeza de sólo recordar a su hermano más joven-Ambos serían un desastre, pelearían por el amor de tu madre y cosas infantiles como esas.

-Bueno, en ese caso, Loz estaría bien-sonrió.

-Loz… ¿En enserio?-el mayor tenía ganas de reír.

-Para mí estaría bien, es el más divertido de ustedes-en ese momento ambos rieron.

-Sí…no creo que hubiera sido buena idea-cuando el silencio se hiso presente Sephiroth se animó a hablar-Riku, permite que te haga una pregunta-el menor hiso caso-¿Cómo es que aceptaste venir conmigo tan fácilmente?-el menor cruzó sus brazos y su mirada nuevamente se enfocó en el paisaje detrás del cristal.

-Digamos que…-en ese momento recordó cierta sonrisa inocente-Hay algo que tengo que atender.

-Debe ser muy importante-comenzó a leer su libro.

-Sí…de hecho lo es-dijo en voz baja recordando con una sonrisa aquello que tanto ansiaba ver.

* * *

En aquellas islas se encontraba una casa realmente grande. Para algunos pareciera que veinte personas viven ahí pero en realidad sólo vivían tres y de esas tres sólo un joven castaño lograba salir contadas veces al exterior ¿Por qué?... Bueno…

Eso ni siquiera él lo sabía…

\- ¡Ya sal de ahí!-gritaba un joven de cabello ligeramente pincho y rubio desde el interior de la casa-¡No es divertido!-una vena hinchada se dejó ver en su frente-¡SI NO SALES AHORA MISMO TE JURO QUE TE HARÉ LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE DESDE AHORA!-el chico se encontraba completamente desesperado, no era la primera vez que sucedía, normalmente el menor estaba escondido en el closet o en alguna habitación pero cuando realmente no lo encontraba eso significaba lo peor.

-¿Roxas?-habló desde otra habitación un chico pelirrojo y tres años más grande que el rubio-¿Qué pasa?-en seguida el mayor llegó a donde se encontraba.

-No lo encuentro-lucía muy alterado.

-Está en su habitación-dijo con simpleza el mayor.

-No, no está-negó con una mano en la frente.

-Sí, sí está-sonrió y lo llevó a una habitación muy grande con un gran balcón y una vista del mar muy hermosa-Mira-le señaló el bulto debajo de la cobija sobre la cama-Es él, debes de relajarte, Roxas-le dio unas palmaditas.

-Qué alivio-suspiró y sonrió levemente-De seguro se cansó de jugar y regresó a dormir-se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un borde, nuevamente sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del menor-Realmente me asustaste So…-en eso la cabeza cayó al suelo.-¡SORAAA!-gritó lleno de miedo-¿¡Pero qué...!?-Roxas tomó la cabeza, ésta resultó ser un balón-¡SORAAAAA!-su grito fue tan fuerte que el pelirrojo sentía que estaba por quedarse sordo-Axel…-se giró hacia el mayor con un rostro amenazador.

-¿S-si?-el pobre sudaba frío.

-¿Dónde está Sora?-se levantó bruscamente y se acercó a paso lento.

-Yo…-intentaba inventar alguna excusa pero al ver ese rostro amenazador del rubio decidió mejor no hacerlo-…Desde hace un rato que no encuentro a Sora y para distraerte busqué cosas para aparentar que él dormía pero te me adelantaste y me descubriste-Axel sentía que estaba por morir.

-¿Perdiste…a Sora?-estaba atónito.

-No, no, no, no-agitó sus brazos-Simplemente no lo encuentro, verás, él quería unos dulces pero no teníamos en casa así que fui a comprarlos a la tienda y cuando regresé él ya no estaba-se rascó la nuca.

-¡Para mí eso significa que lo perdiste!-lo acorraló en la pared.

-Roxas, esto es muy serio así que no es momento de que me acorrales, eso puede esperar. Ahora debemos buscar a Sora-se hiso el desentendido y tomó al rubio de la mano para ir al auto.

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!-estaba sonrojado-¡NADIE HABLÓ DE ESO!-al llegar al auto Roxas se zafó del agarre del mayor para ir en el asiento del piloto.

-¡Oye!-subió al auto-Yo quiero conducir-hizo un puchero.

-Lo siento, esta vez me toca a mí-frunció el ceño y encendió el auto.

* * *

Un castaño caminaba feliz de la vida por la calle. Sus ojos grandes y azules mostraban su emoción, ver gente caminar de un lado a otro y la música que escuchaba por medio de sus audífonos le ponía cierto toque a la situación. No sabía a dónde ir en ese momento, pero tenía que apresurarse si no quería ser encontrado. Caminó unas calles más cuando se encontró un centro comercial y frente a él una estación de tren, veía como la gente caminaba apresurada de un lado a otro, al ver que del centro comercial salía más gente se decidió por entrar rápidamente.

-¡Qué grande!-se emocionó tanto que le provocó a un grupo de chicas, más grandes que él, reír-¿Uh?-al ver que ellas llevaban un helado se les acercó-Disculpen... ¿dónde consiguieron eso?-señaló el cono.

-Por allá-señaló una chica con una sonrisa dulce.

-¡Gracias!-comenzó a correr.

Volteaba a todos lados, el centro comercial era bastante grande para él. Cuando llegó a la heladería no sabía qué pedir. Veía los letreros del menú y sólo conocía el chocolate, la vainilla y la fresa. ¿Qué ocurría con esos sabores de ''beso de ángel'' y la menta con chocolate? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que se podía combinar la menta con el chocolate! Definitivamente no sabía cómo son las cosas fuera de casa.

-Buenas tardes-saludó una chica castaña y de bonita sonrisa que hiso reaccionar al chico.

-Eh…uh…Bue…buenas…-rayos, se sentía nervioso, esa sonrisa boba lo demostraba.

-¿Qué desea?-señaló el menú.

-Uh…uno de…-volvió a enfocarse en la tabla de sabores, era tanta su curiosidad que quería probar todos, desgraciadamente tenía que escoger uno-Yo…bueno…-al ver que el chico se encontraba bastante liado en escoger la chica no hiso más que acercarse a él con una sonrisa muy distinta.

-No te preocupes, puedes pedir un helado común, pero si quieres probar algo más tenemos el de galleta, es bastante bueno y muchos lo prefieren por el buen sabor y los pequeños trozos de galleta de chocolate-al ver que el castaño suspiró aliviado por el consejo decidió preguntar nuevamente-¿Te gustaría uno de galleta?

-Eh…sí-asintió con una leve sonrisa por lo apenado que estaba-Ah… ¿cuánto cuesta?-había olvidado eso por completo-Verá…sólo cuento con 25 gils-le mostró sus monedas.

-Puedes comprar el mediano si quieres, cuesta 18 gils-le mostró la lista de precios.

-Oh…muy bien…que sea el mediano-sonrió.

-Está bien, en seguida te lo entrego, puedes tomar asiento-el moreno volteó hacía la barra y las mesas.

-Gracias, esperaré en la barra-en seguida se sentó.

-Es como si nunca hubiera salido-comenzó a servir el helado. Una vez que estaba listo lo llevó con el menor-Muy bien, aquí está tu helado, son 18 gils-Sora le entregó el dinero.

-Gracias…este…-intentó leer el gafete de la chica-Olette…-tomó el helado mientras quedaba pensativo.

-Jeje, de nada, llama si se te ofrece algo más-se retiró.

-Olette…creo haber escuchado ese nombre.-comenzó a comer de su helado.

Luego de diez minutos el helado había desaparecido y el pobre castaño se lamentaba por no haber llevado más dinero para otra ronda. No importaba, al ver lo fácil que era engañar a Axel lo volvería a intentar a pesar de que ya se imaginaba la reacción de Roxas y de… ¡Oh no! ¡Su tío! ¡Lo olvidó por completo! ¿Qué diría su tío si se enteraba? Sin duda perdería la cabeza. Su tío era tan sobreprotector que ya se imaginaba su reacción. Tenía que regresar lo antes posible a casa.

-Debo apurarme-se levantó rápidamente llamando la atención de Olette.

-¿Ye te vas?-se veía sorprendida.

-Sí... muchas gracias... Olette-salió corriendo de la heladería.

* * *

-Sigo sin poder creer que lo hayas perdido-Roxas continuaba manejando, pero lo hacía tan rápido que el pobre Axel temblaba en su asiento.

-Roxas, por favor, deja que maneje yo-estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana.

-¡Cállate! Todo esto es tu culpa-esquivó a un auto casi derrapando.

-¡Lo sé pero si nos terminas matando menos lo encontraremos!-el pobre estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

-Deja de quejarte y dame una idea de dónde puede encontrarse-esquivó un auto más.

-El centro comercial-el rubio quedó pensativo-Él mencionó que quería volver a visitarlo, lo más seguro es encontrarlo ahí.

-Muy bien, vamos para allá-en ese momento el timbre de un celular sonó.-Axel, toma mi celular y contesta por favor-el pelirrojo hiso caso.

-No creo que sea buena idea contestar-comenzó a sudar frío al ver de quién era la llamada.

-¿De qué hablas? Sólo contesta y ya.-dijo algo molesto.

-Vamos a morir si contesto-al ver que Roxas detuvo el auto sus nervios aumentaron.

-Ya, no dramatices, ¿Quién es?-le quitó el celular y revisó la pantalla, al leer el nombre quedó blanco y comenzó a temblar igualmente.

-¿Roxas?-le picó la mejilla.

-Es…es…Clo….Cloud…-el temblor aumentó.

-Contesta…-el rubio se alteró.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que le conteste?!-agitó el celular-¡Perdimos a su sobrino!-le lanzó el aparato a las manos-¡Contesta tú! ¡Si lo hago yo me degollará!

-¡Pero tú eres Roxas! ¡Es tu celular! ¡Es más fácil que me maten a mí!-le regresó el celular y el rubio lo tomó firme.

-Bien…contestaré…-el timbre estaba por dejar de sonar y Roxas contestó-¿Bueno?-intentaba que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

-¿Roxas, por qué no contestabas?-se escuchaba un poco molesto-Recuerda que debes contestarme en el momento.

-Sí…disculpe, es que voy en el auto, me estacioné y no encontraba el celular, de verdad, no se volverá a repetir-por alguna razón aguantaba la respiración.

-Muy bien, más vale que sea así.-dijo más tranquilo-¿Cómo está Sora?-y en ese momento el pobre Roxas se puso pálido.

-¿So…Sora?-el nervio le ganó-Pues…ahí está…

-¿Cómo dices?-parecía estar confundido.- ¿Qué te ocurre, Roxas?

-Está…bueno…yo-al ver que el menor se encontraba en problemas Axel decidió tragarse el miedo y tomar el aparato para hablar por él.

-¿Bueno?-contestó feliz, como si nada pasara.

-¿Axel, qué pasa con Roxas?-nuevamente se escuchaba molesto-¿Dónde está Sora?

-Ah, disculpe, Sora está en la casa, nosotros sólo íbamos a comprar algunas cosas y un poco de medicamento, Roxas no se siente muy bien, el pobre tiene fiebre y aun así quería manejar, ya ve cómo es-soltó una risa boba.

-De acuerdo, mejor cambia el asiento con él, no quiero que vayan a tener un accidente por sus tonterías, que Roxas se mejore, en la noche volveré a llamar-colgó.

-Wow, estuvo muy cerca, casi nos descubre-volteó hacia el rubio que comenzaba a relajarse-Será mejor que yo conduzca, Cloud me lo pidió-el menor lo miró molesto.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-infló las mejillas-¡Yo conduzco!

-Roxas, estás temblando, provocarás un accidente-comenzó a jalarlo del asiento.

-¡Suéltame, tarado!-intentaba zafarse pero aun así el pelirrojo logró moverlo para poder conducir-Desgraciado-dijo en voz baja pero pudo ser escuchado por Axel.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, es por Sora, ¿recuerdas?-le sonrió y encendió el auto.

* * *

Riku por fin había bajado del tren. Por fin un poco de aire fresco. Volteó a todos lados, no recordaba que la estación de las islas fuera tan concurrida. De verdad las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Se había sentado en una banca al ver que su tío se había alejado un poco para contestar una llamada.

-Riku-le habló el mayor.

-Ah, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó al ver que se le acercaba.

-Lamento tener que dejarte así-suspiró con pesar-Me llamaron del trabajo, me necesitan urgentemente.

-No te preocupes, puedo tomar un taxi-tomó sus cosas.

-No,¿por qué no das un recorrido al centro comercial?, yo me llevaré las cosas en mi auto y cuando quieras vas a mi departamento-le quitó las maletas.

-¿Estás seguro?-le sonrió divertido.

-Aprovecha, no siempre estoy de buen humor-le devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó unos billetes-Gasta en lo que quieras-dijo sin más al subirse al auto luego de dejar las maletas en los asientos traseros.

-Vaya, si qué estás de buenas-se acercó a la ventana-Si te hubiera pedido dinero antes lo más seguro es que contestarás ''Tienes a tu madre, pídeselo a ella''-rió.

-No mientas, nunca te traté así-encendió el auto-Como sea, debo irme, no vayas a llegar muy tarde-con eso último se marchó.

-Bien…-miró el dinero y lo guardó-¿Qué puedo hacer?-se giró para ver el centro comercial-No estaría mal entrar.-comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sora caminaba tranquilamente viendo cada cosa que se encontraba en los aparadores, puede que fueran cosas que no le interesaran, pero el hecho de que las miraba por primera vez se merecían su atención.

-¡Genial!-le brillaron los ojos-¡Hay remake de Majora!-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿También te gusta?-preguntó un chico rubio y ligeramente bronceado.

-Oh…este…si-nuevamente se inquietó, no estaba muy acostumbrado a socializar desde hacía años.

-Quiero volverlo a jugar, era muy bueno-levantó un pulgar-Oh, perdona-dijo al ver que el moreno estaba un poco confundido-¿Es raro que un extraño te hable así de la nada?

-Eh…bueno…-comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-Tranquilo, mi nombre es Tidus-le extendió la mano-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Am…So…Sora-le tomó de la mano.

-Muy bien, Sora-le tomó del hombro-¿Entras conmigo?-señaló la tienda.

-Bueno…yo…-estaba indeciso, vamos que para él el hablar con dos personas nuevas en un solo día era exagerado-Está bien…-en ese momento entraron a la tienda sin saber que alguien los miraba…bueno…sólo a él.

-Él está aquí-habló un hombre de vestimenta negra por medio de su celular-¿Qué hago?

-Llévalo fuera y ya sabes qué hacer después-habló la otra persona.

-Muy bien-colgó.

-Oh, mira Sora-el moreno se acercó.-Es Assassin's Creed, ¿lo has jugado?

-No…-tomó el juego y lo observó.

-¿De verdad?-se sorprendió-Es un juego muy bueno, te lo recomiendo, es algo difícil al principio, pero luego de unos minutos de juego tomas el ritmo.

-Ah…-sonrió y le regresó el juego.

-Sora, eres de pocas palabras-rió y le revolvió un poco el cabello.

Luego de unos largos minutos salieron de la tienda. Tidus había comprado un juego nuevo, se encontraba contando el cambio, al ver que faltaban unas monedas decidió regresar.

-Espera aquí, Sora-volvió a entrar a la tienda.

-Ajá-en ese momento se recargó en la pared, alzó la mirada al ver que una sombra le quitaba luz-¿Eh?

-Ven conmigo-dijo el hombre, tomándolo fuerte del brazo a arrastrándolo a alguna parte.

-¡Suéltame!-su brazo comenzaba a doler.

-¡Calla!-lo tomó más fuerte-No quieres que te vaya peor, ¿verdad?-dijo amenazante haciendo que el castaño temblara.

-Yo…-de verdad tenía miedo, nunca le había pasado algo igual.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Sora debe de estar por aquí-Roxas buscaba por todos lados-Será mejor dividirnos.

-Tal vez, yo iré hacía el segundo piso.

-De acuerdo, llama si sabes algo-apenas estaban por avanzar cuando escucharon a un chico rubio preguntar.

-¿No ha visto a un chico de cabello castaño y puntiagudo?-se veía preocupado.

-No, de verdad lo lamento-contestó un señor.

-Yo acabo de ver a un chico así, creo que iba con su padre, parecía que lo regañaba o algo, el chico lucía triste-contestó una chica con helado en mano.

-¡Ese debe ser Sora!-al escuchar el nombre Roxas y Axel no dudaron en acercarse al chico.

-¿Viste a Sora?-lo tomó de los hombros-¿Dónde?-Roxas estaba alterado.

-Eh…yo…-Tidus no sabía si contestar.

-Rox, relájate-lo apartó del menor-Discúlpalo, estamos buscando a Sora también.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-los miró con desconfianza.

-Podría decirte que nos encargamos de cuidarlo-contestó Axel-Ahora, ¿dónde lo viste?

-Estábamos en la tienda de videojuegos, compré uno y me dieron mal el cambio, él estaba afuera esperando y cuando salí ya no estaba.

-Muy bien, dime tu nombre.

-Tidus.

-De acuerdo, Tidus, yo soy Axel y él es Roxas, voy a pedirte que me ayudes a buscar a Sora en todo el centro comercial, busca aquí en planta baja, si lo encuentras o lo has visto correr por ahí llama-le dio su número-Roxas estará en el primer piso y yo en el segundo, ¿de acuerdo?-el chico asintió-Muy bien, vámonos Roxas.

-Muy bien, te lo encargamos Tidus-dicho esto los tres se separaron.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Riku se encontraba en el primer piso, observaba los CD's nuevos de algunos artistas. Parecía buscar uno en especial, pero se notó la decepción en sus ojos cuando no halló el que era de su interés.

-Vaya, no hay nada bueno-suspiró con pesadez.

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó un castaño que comenzó a correr desesperado, pasando a un lado de Riku y sorprendiéndolo demasiado.

-¿Pero qué…?-siguió con la mirada al chico, poco después vio a un hombre de ropa oscura correr.

-¡Ven aquí!-toda la gente los miraban espantados.

-¿Estará en problemas?-pensó y sin dar aviso comenzó a correr.

Sora no paraba de correr, sin embargo sus pasos se habían vuelto más lentos, comenzaba a agotarse. No sabía a dónde ir. No conocía lo suficiente el lugar como para encontrar un escondite adecuado. Entonces vio una entrada, parecía un túnel, no parecía que hubiera gente saliendo de ahí, pero eso no le importó, era eso o dejar que lo atraparan. Sin pensarlo un segundo más entró a aquel túnel, el cual, terminó siendo el estacionamiento. Al ver que era bastante grande se sintió aliviado, parecía que tendría una oportunidad de esconderse. Volteó a todos lados, y a unos cuantos autos se encontraba una camioneta de gran tamaño, no estaba mal esconderse detrás de ella, por lo que al escuchar los pasos de aquella persona no lo pensó dos veces para hacer caso a su idea.

-Por favor…Roxas…Axel…vengan…-abrazaba sus piernas mientras deseaba que alguien lo salvara o que por lo menos aquel hombre no lo encontrara.

-Maldito niño… ¿dónde te encuentras?-su mirada se posaba en cualquier rincón para hallar al menor-Sabes que podré encontrarte, después de todo este lugar no es muy grande.

-Roxas…Axel…tío Cloud-comenzó a temblar del miedo-Por favor…alguien…

En ese momento alguien le tomó del hombro…

-Aquí estás-le sonrió con malicia.

-No…-el pobre comenzó a llorar.

-¿Creías que era fácil escapar?-le tomó del cuello, alzándolo, casi asfixiándolo-Lamento decirte esto, pero tu vienes conmigo-comenzó a reír.

Pero sin previo aviso le golpearon la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente…

Permitiendo que Sora cayera al suelo y lograra respirar…

-Oye, ¿estás…-quedó atónito al ver los ojos azules del moreno-…bien?

-Yo…-se sorprendió al ver ese cabello plateado-…tu…tú eres…-extendió su mano.

-¿Sora?-preguntó con temor.

-¿Riku?-al verle nuevamente el rostro comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa en sus labios-¡Eres tú, Riku!-se lanzó a abrazarlo fuerte-¡Al fin estás aquí, Riku!-comenzó a reír.

-Sora, eres tú…-respondió levemente el abrazo, aún estaba sorprendido, pero luego de unos segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios…

**_''Al fin regresé, Sora''_**

* * *

**_Bien .w. aquí está, sé que es poquito, lo sé, pero sólo es el comienzo de la historia. Les prometo que este fic tendrá mejor historia que el anterior, ya ven que el otro eran puras bobadas de adolescentes xD jaja en fin._**

**_Chicos, chicas, ¿qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, más o menos...háganlo saber con un review .w. ya saben, se necesita saber la opinión de la gente xD_**

**_Ya que tendré tiempo puede que la próxima semana suba el segundo capitulo...claro, si ustedes quieren .w._**

**_Por cierto, Lucendi espera que la hayan pasado bonito esta noche con la familia ewe ojalá Santa les haya traído muchos regalos, sii puro yaoi jajaja ok no_**

**_Feliz Navidad a todos! Chao y un mega abrazo! OwO)/_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Señoras y señores, he vuelto! Yey, nuevo capitulo xD no, no creo que estén tan animados ;-; Intenté subir capitulo la semana pasada pero no me sentía muy bien, disculpenme. Y como mañana comienzan las clases pues me puse en friega a escribir y en dos minutos la inspiración llegó x3_**

**_Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews n,n estuvieron bonitos y dejenme decirles que ayudaron mucho como inspiración._**

**_jeje bueno, les dejo el capitulo! disfruten c:_**

* * *

Sora no dejaba de abrazarlo. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lo veía? Seis años. Era bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué el encuentro debía ser de esta manera? Bueno, ¿qué más daba?

¡¿Qué más daba?! ¡Su amigo estaba en peligro! ¡No era momento de ponerse romántico! ¡Por favor!

-¿Estás herido?-se animó a preguntar al sentir que Sora respiraba más relajado.

-Oh…-soltó al mayor para sonreírle-Estoy bien…bueno…mi cuello…-acercó una mano a su cuello-…me duele…solo un poco-sonrió nuevamente.

-Debemos irnos antes de que despierte-le tomó de la mano para levantarlo-Hay que correr.

-Pero…quiero…-el mayor le prestó atención-quiero hablar contigo…-en ese momento Riku se dio cuenta de algo.

-Sora, ¿por qué…?-al escuchar que alguien se acercaba volteó y sin previo aviso fue tacleado por dos personas.

-¡Deja a Sora en paz!-Tidus se había levantado para acercarse a Sora-¿Estás bien?-el moreno asintió.

-Tidus…-en ese momento se escuchó un golpe.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a Sora?!-Roxas había fallado en darle un puñetazo a Riku.

-¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?-intentaba quitárselo de encima-¡Yo no lo ataqué!-al ver detenidamente el rostro del rubio se sorprendió-¿Ventus?-Roxas paró en seco.

-Él…él es Riku-el menor se acercó a ambos.

-Riku…-Roxas se levantó para observar al chico-Vaya, creciste bastante-sonrió.

-Claro, ayúdame a levantarme-dijo sarcástico para después levantarse y sacudirse el polvo-Te recordaba más amable, Ventus-Sora y Roxas comenzaron a reír.

-Yo no soy Ventus-sacó su celular para llamar a Axel.

-¿Cómo dices?-Sora le tomó del hombro.

-Es Roxas-sonrió.

-No puede ser-lo miró divertido-Roxas era un amargado y siempre estaba desaliñado.

-Las personas cambian-el más grande le sonrió nuevamente y guardó el celular.

-Por cierto…él…-tomó de la mano a Tidus-se llama Tidus.

-Perdona la tacleada-sonrió apenado y le tendió la mano-Como dijo Sora, me llamo Tidus, acabo de conocerlo hoy.

-Descuida, no hay problema-le devolvió el saludo un poco serio.

-¡Ya llegué!-dijo Axel.

-Eres muy rápido-dijo Roxas un tanto sorprendido, normalmente el pelirrojo era un poco lento.

-Se trata de Sora, mis piernas no debían flaquear-al ver al albino se sorprendió-¿Quién es?

-¿Recuerdas al niño de la foto de Sora?-el pelirrojo asintió-Bueno, es él y nos ayudó a salvar a Sora.

-¡Oh, vaya! Recibimos mucha ayuda hoy-suspiró-No somos tan buenos en esto, ¿no, Roxas?-se rascó la nuca.

-Habla por ti-nuevamente se encontraba serio y a Axel no le provocó más que una risa.

-Eso duele-volteó a todos lados-¿Y dónde está el tipo ese?

-Del otro lado de la camioneta-señaló Riku.

-Perfecto-Roxas se acercó pero sin aviso alguno una persona encapuchada apareció y lanzó lo que parecían ser cuchillos-¿Pero qué…?-esquivó el ataque.

-¡Roxas!-Axel se acercó a él y de la nada hiso aparecer una pistola con silenciador, disparó al enemigo, al ya no escuchar ruido se asomó-Ya no hay nadie.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-igualmente se asomó y frunció el ceño al comprobarlo-Lamento decirlo, pero tendremos que avisar de esto a Cloud.

-¿¡Qué?!-se espantó-Si lo hacemos el problema será realmente grave, no por nosotros, sino por Sora.

-Lo sé…-volteó a ver a los otros chicos-dejemos esta platica para después, necesitamos llevarlos a casa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Iban en el auto. El pobre Sora se sentía un poco incómodo, eran demasiadas personas.

-Tidus… ¿dónde…vives?-sonrió un poco temeroso.

-Oh, yo vivo cerca de la playa…bueno, muy cerca-se rascó la sien izquierda.

-De…-suspiró, debía calmarse-¿De verdad?-sus ojos brillaban.

-¿No hay mucha gente ahí?-preguntó Riku, por laguna razón no le agradaba que Tidus acaparara la atención de Sora.

-La verdad si-suspiró cansado-No hay momento del día donde la gente deje de abundar.

-Entonces no será difícil encontrar tu casa-dijo Axel que estaba al volante.

Habían llegado a lo que era una zona bastante decente. Las casas no eran tan grandes como la de Sora, pero vaya que sí sorprendían. Lo que más llamó la atención de ellos eran los carteles de un próximo partido de Briltzball.

-Son muchos-dijo Roxas un tanto sorprendido-Y todos tienen al mismo tipo-señaló la imagen de un hombre moreno, con barba al medio rasurar y cabello largo-¿Quién es?

-Créanme, no es nadie importante-de repente Tidus se veía de malas-Pueden bajarme aquí-dijo de repente.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-preguntó Riku al ver que se estacionaron frente a una casa de fachada más sencilla.

-Sí, ¿luce muy distinta a las demás?-rió divertido y bajó del auto-Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme.

-Gra…gracias-logró decir el castaño mientras sonreía apenado.

-Oh, no es nada, Sora, cuídalo bien Riku-le sonrió al albino mientras alzaba el pulgar. Poco después entró a la casa.

-Es agradable-dijo Sora con una sonrisa provocando un leve sentimiento de disgusto en Riku.

-Sí…creo que no es tan malo-volteó hacía otro lado.

-Riku-captó la atención del pali plata-¿Vienes a mi casa?-dijo con mucha ilusión.

-Sí, no hay problema-le sonrió cálidamente.

-Esperen-ambos le prestaron atención a Roxas-¿Y tu madre, Riku? Ella no está enterada de que vienes con nosotros.

-Mi madre está en "Mundo Inexistente" por algunos asuntos del trabajo-miró a Sora-Mi madre quería que yo regresara así que me encargó con mi tío Sephiroth.

-¿Entonces podré verte más seguido?-Sora se veía emocionado.

-Parece ser que sí-estaba por revolverle el cabello cuando un celular sonó.

-Es Cloud-Roxas revisaba su celular.

-¡¿Mi tío?!-el moreno entró en pánico-¡No contestes!-se acercó al asiento del rubio.

-Tengo que contestar, él no sabe lo que pasó-estaba un poco nervioso.

-Yo puedo contestar-dijo Axel bastante tranquilo.

-Tú estás manejando-en ese momento contestó-¿Señor Cloud?

-Roxas, te escuchas mejor, ¿estás en casa?-se escuchaba tranquilo.

-No, en estos momentos vamos de regreso, nos demoramos un poco, verá, nos encontramos con Riku, el viejo amigo de Sora.

-Sí, estaba enterado de que había regresado. Su tío me contó todo.

-Señor, Sora pide que Riku vaya a la casa, ¿hay problema con que lo visiten?

-No hay problema, tengo confianza en él, ya lo arreglaré con su tío.-hubo un ligero silencio-Bueno, llamaré más tar…-el chico lo interrumpió.

-Señor-se sentía nervioso por lo que iba a pedir, tanto que inclusive los que lo acompañaban se sentían de igual manera.

-Dime-su voz se escuchaba muy distinta, tal vez ya había percibido el nerviosismo de Roxas.

-Quisiera tener una plática con usted dentro de una hora, ¿puede ser posible?-Axel mostró una mirada llena de preocupación y Sora jugaba con sus manos mientras Riku le tomaba del hombro.

-Debe ser algo muy importante-estaba un poco desconfiado.

-Lo es-suspiró-Es acerca de Sora, por lo que debo…debemos hablarle en privado-sonaba preocupado por lo que Cloud se alarmó un poco.

-¿Está herido? ¿Qué pasó?-espantó ligeramente a Roxas.

-No, no está herido…señor, no es algo que deba hablarse por medio del celular, por eso le pido permiso para que Axel y yo lo veamos en su oficina.

-Muy bien-suspiró con pesadez-En una hora, los estaré esperando-colgó.

-Mi tío… ¿está enojado?-Sora estaba preocupado, cuando Cloud estaba enojado las cosas se ponían feas.

-No, por suerte no-guardó el aparato-Axel, llevemos rápido a los chicos a la casa, sólo tenemos una hora.

-Muy bien-aceleró.

Sora se mantenía muy quieto en su lugar y eso comenzaba a preocupar a Riku. Tal vez se debía a la edad, después de todo Sora ya tenía catorce años, ya había dejado de ser un niño…pero había algo en él que realmente le inquietaba…la forma de actuar y lucir de Roxas, ese chico nuevo Axel y… Sora…actuaba muy distinto a como recordaba. Algo ocurría.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del castaño Riku se sintió muy distinto. Esa no era la casa que él recordaba. La casa de Sora era más pequeña. ¿O era la casa de Cloud?

Definitivamente las cosas eran distintas…

-Pasa, Riku-el moreno le tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la sala.

-Sí, con permiso-se sentaron en el sofá.

-Muy bien, nosotros tenemos que vernos con Cloud-dijo Axel mientras le revolvía el cabello a Sora-Riku, cuida bien de él y no te dejes engañar-le guiñó un ojo.

-Volveremos en unas horas, cuídense-Roxas lucía bastante serio.

Cuando los más grandes salieron de la casa el pobre Sora no hiso más que suspirar.

-La charla con Cloud va a ser larga ¿no?-le sonrió al rubio cuando subieron al auto. Al ver que mantenía la mirada perdida le tomó del hombro-Vamos, no irás solo-encendió el auto.

-Lo sé…es solo que…-aquella sonrisa llegó a su mente provocando que su mirada entristeciera.

-¿Roxas?-Axel lo miraba curioso.

-No…-en ese momento volvió a su porte serio-No es nada. Arranca.

-Como digas-le sonrió intentando animarlo.

Sora había llevado a Riku a su habitación. Quería mostrarle el balcón.

-Mira-le señaló el mar-¿No es hermoso?-como siempre lucía asombrado.

-Hacía mucho que no veía el mar-se recargó en la barda mientras dejaba que la brisa tocara su rostro y ondeara su cabello. En ese momento notó la mirada de Sora y al voltear hacia él el pobre moreno bajó la mirada sonrojado-Sora, ¿estás bien?-le tocó la mejilla-Estás rojo-enseguida Sora le retiró su mano.

-Si…bueno…-intentaba relajarse respirando hondo.

-Estás nervioso-afirmó.

-¡No!-nuevamente comenzó a jugar con sus manos-No…no estoy nervioso-al sentir una mano acariciándole la cabeza le hiso tensarse.

-Debes relajarte, nos conocemos de hace mucho, ¿no?-le sonrió-Hace un rato me hablabas con mucha naturalidad y hasta que llegaron los otros tu voz comenzó a temblar.

-Lo sé…yo…-suspiró-Intento relajarme…-sonrió avergonzado-Esto…se ha vuelto raro.

-¿De qué hablas?-entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en el borde de la cama-¿Acaso no hablas con nadie?-eso hiso que el ojiazul alzara la mirada.

-Yo…no habló con nadie-tomó una almohada para abrazarla.

-¿Qué hay de la escuela?-nuevamente le tomó del brazo-Conociéndote, debes de hablar con muchos.

-No…-negó con la cabeza y tomó aire-Yo no he salido durante cinco años-eso sorprendió bastante a Riku-Puede que lleve más tiempo aquí.

-Cinco años…-repitió-Eso es mucho tiempo-observó la habitación-¿Estudias aquí?

-Sí, mi tío Cloud contrató profesores particulares para que yo no tuviera que ir a una escuela.

-Al menos hablas con alguien más-suspiró.

-Te equivocas-sin dejar de abrazar su almohada se recostó-A esos profesores no puedo hablarles de un tema que no sean sus materias, a los únicos que tengo para hablar son Roxas y Axel, además de mi tío.

-¿Y qué hay de tus padres?-en ese momento Sora se levantó de golpe, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Ellos no están-esa mirada inquietó a Riku.

-¿Qué hay de Ventus y Xion? Son tus hermanos-se cruzó de brazos.

-Ellos…-bajó la mirada y abrazó con más fuerza aquella almohada.

-¿Qué pasa?-le tomó de los hombros.

-Ellos…-comenzó a respirar agitado-Mamá, papá…Ventus y Xion…ellos murieron hace seis años-eso realmente no se lo esperaba.

-Espera…hace seis años yo me fui de este pueblo y ellos aún estaban vivos-el menor asintió.

-Poco después de que te fueras Ventus tuvo un accidente en un viaje con sus amigos-comenzó a llorar y se limpiaba las lágrimas-Mamá y papá tuvieron un accidente en el auto y Xion enfermó de repente-Riku le tomó del rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas-Es por eso que mi tío Cloud se volvió mi tutor, pero como está tan ocupado en su trabajo no puede hacerse cargo completamente de mí, así que para no descuidarme me hace estudiar aquí…pasar… todo el día aquí-Riku le quito la almohada para abrazarlo y Sora sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró a él-Pero…si estás aquí…yo no estaré solo…¿verdad?

_Y eso…._

_Le rompió el corazón…_

_Un sentimiento muy similar al de seis años atrás…_

_Siempre lo quiso proteger…_

_Ese siempre fue su deseo…_

_Desde pequeños ha sido lo único que ha querido hacer._

-Sora…-le habló dulcemente haciendo que el menor alzara el rostro-Te prometo que no me volveré a ir-le sonrió y el moreno no hiso más que sonreír aún con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y volverlo a abrazar.

_"__Te prometo que no me iré de tu lado…Sora"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cloud se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, viendo fijamente a los jóvenes frente a él. Se notaban nerviosos, preocupados, temerosos de la reacción de su superior.

-Dijiste que era a cerca de mi sobrino-se inclinó un poco hacia el frente.

-Así es señor-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Entonces, comienza-se enderezó.

-Verá…-el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

-Creo que debo ser yo quien comience-ambos rubios se enfocaron en él.

-Habla, Axel-pidió el mayor.

-Verá, hoy perdimos…perdí a Sora-Cloud estaba por hablar al igual que Roxas-Sé que me va a castigar, pero por lo menos permítame contar la historia-Cloud aceptó-Por mis descuidos permití que Sora saliera de casa y se paseara por el centro comercial.

-No, espera, yo también…-al ver la mirada asesina de Cloud, Roxas intentó interferir.

-Roxas, déjame hablar-el menor se calmó-Al parecer Sora se conoció con un chico y pasó el tiempo con él pero desgraciadamente cuando el chico se alejó por un momento un tipo intentó llevarse a Sora y hacerle daño. Nosotros habíamos llegado al centro comercial cuando el chico buscaba a Sora, nos ayudó a buscarlo pero Riku fue quien terminó salvándolo.

-¿Terminaste?-preguntó de mala gana.

-Sí-asintió.

-¿Así que sólo vienes a contarme en cómo pusiste en peligro a mi sobrino?-realmente estaba molesto.

-Señor, no solo fue culpa de Axel, yo…-un golpe en el escritorio los exaltó.

-¡Sé bien que no fue sólo su culpa!-se levantó de su lugar-¡Ustedes debían hacerse cargo de él! ¡Son sus guardaespaldas! ¿¡Cómo es posible que un menor pueda más defendiéndolo que ustedes!?-ambos agacharon la cabeza-¡Se supone que han entrenado!-en ese momento alguien entró a la oficina.

-Debes relajarte, Cloud-habló el peliplateado.

-Largo de aquí, Sephiroth. No es asunto tuyo-ahora la mirada llena de ira era dirigida a otra persona.

-Lamento decirte que, si mi sobrino está envuelto en este problema, entonces no está mal incluirme-le miró serio.

-No me hagas enojar más, ¿quieres?-se paró frente a él.

-Me malinterpretas, Cloud-se acercó a los más jóvenes-Mi sobrino salvó a Sora ¿y dices que no es asunto mío?-le sonrió-Desde hoy soy su tutor, tengo derecho a saber lo que ha ocurrido.

-Sephiroth…-estaba a punto de explotar.

-Cloud…-sin duda alguna correría sangre.

-Señores-habló Roxas interponiéndose en la discusión-Además de venir a explicarles lo sucedido en el centro comercial, vine para hablarles acerca del agresor.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-se adelantó Sephiroth a preguntar molestando así a Cloud.

-Verán-aclaró su garganta-El hombre que atacó a Sora vestía totalmente de negro.

-¿Y eso qué?-Cloud no le encontraba sentido a la información de Roxas-Cualquier hombre puede vestirse así.

-Lo sabemos bien, señor-habló Axel-Pero lo que nos inquieta es el hecho de que, en el momento en que lo íbamos a tomar del suelo alguien apareció de la nada.

-No lo detuvieron-dijo el peli plata.

-Así es. Esa persona utilizaba cuchillos como arma.-le mostró uno a sus superiores-¿A ustedes no les parece familiar?-Cloud lo tomó para observarlo bien.

-Este cuchillo-en ese momento frunció el ceño cuando las imágenes que tanto quería olvidar volvieron a su cabeza-¡Ellos…!

-¿Cloud?-Sephiroth notó como la mirada del rubio se oscurecía-¡Cloud!

-Yo creí…-su cabeza comenzaba a doler-¡Creí que me había deshecho de ellos!-estaba a punto de caer al piso de no ser por Sephiroth que logró sostenerlo.

-Vamos, debes calmarte-dijo el más grande.

-Señor…-Roxas estaba por acercarse a él.

-Vayan a casa-intentaba levantarse-Asegúrense de que Sora y Riku estén bien.

-¿No sería bueno llevarlo con un médico?-estaba preocupado, Cloud comenzaba a ponerse pálido.

-¡No!-cuando logró enderezarse nuevamente su cabeza recibió una punzada, pero esta vez más fuerte, tanto que lo hiso caer de lleno al suelo.

-¡Tifa!-en seguida una morena de traje de secretaria entró a la oficina.

-Dígame, señor Sephi…-al ver al rubio con las manos en la cabeza y siendo llevado en brazos del peliplata al sofá le alarmó completamente-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tifa, llama al médico inmediatamente-le dijo bastante serio.

-En seguida-la mujer salió.

-Ustedes dos-se giró hacia los más jóvenes-Vayan con Riku y Sora. Es obvio que después de lo sucedido hoy tendrán en la mira a ambos.

-Pero…-el rubio quería ayudar.

-Vamos, Roxas, nuestra mayor prioridad es Sora-Axel le tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de ahí.

-Maldición…-suspiró-Debemos mantener la calma por el momento-se recargó en la pared.

-Sora no debe enterarse de lo que está pasando-logró decir Cloud-En cuanto me sienta mejor, quiero hablar con Riku.

-¿Para qué?-al pensarlo unos segundos entendió-Tiene sólo quince años.

-Sé que tiene quince años-cubrió sus ojos, no soportaba la luz-Pero a partir del momento en el que salvó a Sora se ha incluido en todo esto. Y como tú lo dijiste...a él también lo tendrán en la mira.

* * *

**_Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy n,n espero que les haya gustado. Y perdonen si fue cortito ;-; Es que si escribía más sentía que el capitulo perdería lo intenso .w. jeje bueno._**

**_Sin más, ya saben, como siempre, si les gustó dejen review, sino pues también x3 ya saben que su opinión es verdaderamente importante._**

**_Jajaja, por cierto Feliz año nuevo...bien atrasado...pero feliz año xD_**

**_Nos leemos luego! c:_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Qué tal? Lucendi regresó *se escuchan los grillitos* ok .-. Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir u,u es que ahora si se me pusieron difíciles las cosas. Entre que intentaba ser mas responsable en la escuela, me enfermaba, me ocupaba y pfff no podía escribir porque mi inspiración se hacía polvo, pero yey! por fin me dieron unos días y estoy de vuelta con este capitulo que también esta larguito._

_En fin! Disfrútenlo OuO_

* * *

Axel y Roxas iban de regreso a casa. Necesitaban cerciorarse de que Sora y Riku estuvieran bien. Después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde deberían comenzar a estar aún más alerta, no podían correr el riesgo de que Sora terminara herido o en una situación peor.

-¿En qué piensas, Roxas?-preguntó el pelirrojo desde el volante al ver a su compañero distante, demasiado a decir verdad.

-Ha…-suspiró realmente hondo, no había puesto atención al pelirrojo. Se sentía un poco extraño, un vacío en el pecho, un sentimiento de nostalgia-Realmente es difícil…-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Roxas…-Axel lo miró extrañado, era raro que el rubio se comportara de esa manera.

-Si tan sólo…-suspiró nuevamente.

-¡Roxas!-en ese momento el mencionado cayó en cuenta de que se había centrado completamente en sus pensamientos.

-Eh…perdona…-posó su mano derecha en la frente-Debe ser cansancio.

-No lo sé, tal vez, pero decías cosas extrañas-le sonrió-¿Qué es difícil?-se animó a preguntar.

-Ah…-se sorprendió ante la pregunta-No me refiero a nada exactamente, a veces tiendo a divagar.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro-rió-Pero hablo en serio, debes relajarte. No saldrá nada bueno de ti mientras te estreses, tenemos que ayudar a Sora-su mirada se volvió seria.

-Lo sé…lo sé muy bien…-una mirada perdida fue dirigida hacia la ventana-Me lo aclararon desde un principio.

En ese momento pudo sentir cómo el auto se detuvo en una esquina. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que la expresión de Axel era totalmente distinta. Mucho silencio y una mirada perdida, lentamente volteó hacia él.

-Sé que cuidar de Sora será aún más difícil ahora, pero estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad?- esta vez le sonrió dulcemente, logrando tranquilizar a Roxas, a punto de sacarle una sonrisa. Al darse cuenta del gesto que estaba por hacer se giró algo apenado-Sigues siendo un penoso-soltó una carcajada-Oye, ¿por qué no vamos por un helado de sal marina?-el chico volteó.

-¿De sal…marina?-se había sorprendido, hacía cuanto que no escuchaba esa propuesta.

-Sí, hace mucho que no comemos uno juntos-al ver la indecisión del menor intentó convencerlo-No serán más de cinco minutos.

-Muy bien-accedió-Vamos, pero que no sean más de cinco minutos.

-Verás que no pasará más de eso-volvió a encender el auto y se pusieron en marcha.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Sora y Riku se encontraban en la sala viendo una película. Al ser una de terror el pobre castaño se escondía en el pecho del peliplata y éste se divertía la verlo tan asustado por una película como esa.

-Vamos, Sora-le sonrió-No es la gran cosa-rió.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil no asustarse-se defendió con los ojos llorosos mientras le tomaba fuerte de la camisa.

-"Viernes 13" no es la gran cosa-tomó el estuche de la película-Ya la he visto más de diez veces y nunca me espantó-en ese momento cayó en cuenta y volteó con una mirada divertida hacia Sora-No me digas que nunca la habías visto.

-¿Q-qué?-se sonrojó-Por supuesto que la he visto muchas veces-le cruzó de brazos con un puchero y con las mejillas sonrojadas.-Eso no es nada-en ese momento una escena salvaje apareció y le hiso temblar.

-Si…claro, no es nada-comenzó a reír estruendosamente cuando Sora gritó.

-¡Cállate, Riku!-abrazó un cojín, aun temblando, pero ese temblor terminó cuando sintió como su amigo le abrazaba-¿Ri…ku?-volteó a verlo algo sorprendido-_Es…cálido…_-se sentía igual a cuando era niño y el albino le protegía.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo más?-le revolvió el cabello y por alguna razón el castaño se molestó al alejarse de él.

-¿Cómo qué?-miró por toda la sala-En mi casa no hay mucho para entretenernos.

-Hm…-volteó a alguna parte de la sala y vio la foto de cuando Sora era niño, entonces recordó a una pequeña pelirroja-¿Qué pasó con Kairi?-en ese momento Sora quedó pensativo.

-Desde que comencé a vivir aquí la deje de ver-su mirada entristeció-Nunca volví a saber de ella-recordaba como aquella pequeña siempre les acompañaba donde quiera que fueran, les regañaba intentando comportarse como la mayor y más madura del grupo, alguien más que le hacía sentirse tranquilo-Me gustaría volverla a ver.

-¿Ni siquiera la llamaste?-le miró sorprendido.

-No…realmente ni siquiera se enteró de que dejaría de ir a la escuela, que no volvería a salir a la isla a jugar…no pude despedirme, incluso es posible que ella ya no viva aquí y no lo haya notado-suspiró deprimido.

-Tal vez la encuentre en la escuela-el moreno alzó la mirada-En este pueblo solo hay tres preparatorias, en las que dos de ellas están muy cerca de las secundarias, ella puede estudiar en alguna.

-¿Estás diciendo que irás a estudiar en una de esas preparatorias? ¿Volverás…a estudiar?-el moreno se levantó de repente con los ojos llorosos-¡Me dejarás de nuevo!-comenzó a llorar mientras temblaba.

-No…Sora…-se espantó, no sabía cómo actuar-Yo no dejaré de visitarte.

-¡Mentiroso!-cayó al piso, cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, gritando, dejando a la vista el dolor frente a su amigo quien, no dudó en abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Sora…-le habló suavemente, intentando calmar ese temblor-Yo no dejaré de verte por ir a la escuela-le tomó de la cabeza para acercarlo a su pecho y abrazarlo mejor-Te visitaré todos los días.

-No mientas…-respiraba entrecortado, se aferraba nuevamente a la camisa de Riku y su voz sonaba temblorosa-Tu…te irás…me dejarás…-sintió como le abrazaban más fuerte.

-Aquella vez te prometí que volvería a verte…-le alzó el rostro para verle directo a los ojos mientras le sonreía cálidamente-Y volví…estoy aquí.

Sora abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido, acercaba su mano lentamente a la mejilla de Riku, con miedo, sintiendo en el fondo de su pecho que él estaría a punto de desaparecer cuando rozara su piel. Al estar a unos escasos centímetros retrocedió levemente su mano, pero al ver nuevamente esos orbes verdes se armó de valor y logró acariciar su mejilla. Al sentir su rostro volvió a llorar, sonreía, reía alegremente mientras le abrazaba. No era un sueño…no estaba alucinando.

-Sí…estás aquí, Riku-el mencionado sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó el rubio que acababa de llegar junto con Axel.

-Sora, estás llorando-Axel le miró preocupado.

-Estoy bien-ambos chicos se levantaron-No pasó nada-sonrió claramente feliz.

-Disculpen-el albino llamó la atención de todos-¿Hablaron con el tío de Sora?

-Oh, eso-Axel se rascó la mejilla-Claro que hablamos con él, pero por lo que se imaginarán, el señor Cloud no nos habló.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Sora no le creía.

-No miente-el rubio suspiró sonoramente-Sólo nos gritó.

-Oh…-el menor quedó pensativo-¿Dijo algo de Riku?-el peli plata dirigió su mirada hacia Roxas.

-Al parecer quiere que él esté aquí hasta la cena, así que disfruten de su reunión.-les sonrió al ver esa mirada tan alegre en el moreno-Axel y yo estaremos haciendo la cena.

-¿¡Qué!?-el pelirrojo se sentía traicionado-Sabes que no sirvo en la cocina.

-Cállate y ven conmigo-le tomó de la corbata y salieron de la sala.

-Entonces…-volteó hacía su amigo- Cenaremos juntos-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Al parecer sí-nuevamente le revolvió el cabello.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Una pelirroja comía alegremente un helado acompañada de su mejor amiga dentro de la heladería. Tenían una plática tranquila, común, sin tema fuera de lo normal. Hasta que la castaña que la acompañaba dejó su helado un momento.

-Kairi…-la mencionada dejó un momento su helado.

-Dime.

-¿No extrañas a tus amigos?-la pelirroja sonrió melancólica.

-Por supuesto que los extraño-entrelazó sus manos-Pero…no lo sé. No volví a saber de ellos. Sora desapareció sin dejar rastro y Riku nunca volvió a llamar-tomó un poco de helado con la cuchara-No sé qué ocurrió.

-Me imagino que sentiste un gran dolor-le tomó de la mano.

-Sí…de hecho sí-no pudo evitar reír al recordar la torpeza del castaño y como Riku terminaba ayudándoles-Ellos eran como mis hermanos, siempre a mi lado, divirtiéndome, cuidándome…bueno…cuidando de Sora-ambas chicas rieron-Realmente esos recuerdos son muy lindos y dignos de ser guardados.

-Bueno, ya han pasado seis años-le sonrió intentando animarla-Tal vez logres verlos nuevamente.

-Eso me encantaría-suspiró, recordando aún como se divertían en la isla, jugando a la princesa siendo salvada por el caballero de aquel temible dragón, donde en muchas ocasiones ella pedía ser el caballero que salvaría a Sora y pelearía contra Riku, siempre deseó ser tan enérgica como ellos.

-Selphie, Kairi-les habló Olette desde la barra haciendo que la pelirroja volviera a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-le contestó Selphie.

-Aún hay helado de fresa, ¿quieren más?

-Yo sí-la castaña se levantó de su lugar-¿No quieres más, Kai?

-Eh…no así estoy bien, si llego sin apetito a casa mi hermana se molestará.

-De acuerdo, ya vuelvo.

-Sora…Riku…-dijo en voz baja, con un poco de tristeza y una sonrisa de melancolía-¿Estarán bien?-suspiró.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Sephiroth observaba claramente cómo el rubio lograba incorporarse poco a poco en ese sofá mientras mantenía una mano en su cabeza-Creo que deberías seguir acostado.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo-intentó levantarse con cuidado-Tu sobrino no está en peligro.

-¿Cómo dices?-se enfadó por ese comentario-Mi sobrino se sumó a todo esto, es más que obvio que también está en peligro-suspiró de mala gana-¿Eres idiota?

-Fue porque quiso-logró sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

-Si no hubiera sido él tu sobrino no estaría ahora en casa-el rubio alzó la mirada, al igual que el albino se había molestado un poco.

-Bueno, es verdad que tendré que agradecerle a Riku después-se giró sobre su asiento para poder ver aquella pintura se su hermana, la madre de Sora, una linda mujer de piel blanca, cabello ondulado y castaño, con aquellos ojos llenos de amor, aquellos ojos que calmaron el corazón de Cloud cuando era solo un niño-Él es el último recuerdo que dejó Aerith-su mirada se mostraba dolida.

-Si lo dices de esa manera suena un poco cruel-Sephiroth enfocó su mirada en aquella pintura-Es tu sobrino mas no un objeto, no podrías llamarlo un recuerdo.

-Se parece mucho a ella, es por eso que lo digo-él recordaba perfectamente el carácter de su querida hermana cuando tenía la edad de Sora, siempre tal alegre, tan tímida, tan dulce, tan bondadosa, para él era como si su hermana le hubiera confinado a cuidar de alguien que le mantuviera hasta cierto grado cerca de ella, un lazo que no le permitiría desconectarse de todos esos recuerdos. Una persona que le diera otra oportunidad-Si le ocurriera algo…

-Pero no ocurrirá nada mientras nos mantengamos al tanto de todo-se levantó de su lugar para tomar el cuchillo que tenía un número romano grabado en el mango-¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haber sido?

-Tengo en mente a alguien, pero quien las usaba murió por manos del padre de Sora-recordaba cómo fue espectador de aquella pelea donde Zack recibió aquella cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla y el enemigo una en la frente, muy cerca de su ojo derecho.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien-intentó recordar a alguien más, sin embargo no vino nadie a su mente-Definitivamente no recuerdo a nadie con este tipo de arma.

-Tal vez Kadaj pueda ayudarte-intentó burlarse. Al albino no le gustaba depender de su joven hermano, siempre era tan engreído, siempre se sentía tan importante.

-No lo haré, creo que podemos por nuestra cuenta-dejó el cuchillo.

-Tus hermanos son de gran ayuda cuando se lo proponen y si les cuentas que se trata de Riku no se negaran-Cloud sabía perfectamente que aunque los hermanos Crescent se maltrataban entre sí cuando se trataba de ayudar al hijo de su querida hermana estaban dispuestos de hacer lo que fuera-Ellos no se negarían ¿o sí?

-Creo que…-una vena hinchada apareció en su frente, se odiaría por tener que admitirlo, odiaría a Cloud por hacerle decir aquello-Creo que…necesitaremos ayuda de esos idiotas-frunció levemente el ceño.

-Bien hecho Sephy-sonrió, molestando nuevamente al mayor.

-¿Acaso te crees mi hermana?-así es, la hermana mayor de los hermanos Crescent siempre era tan cariñosa que recortaba el nombre de Sephiroth y le decía Sephy-No me vuelvas a llamar así-estaba tan enojado que faltaba poco para intentar degollar a Cloud.

-Muy bien-soltó una carcajada, de alguna manera eso logró relajarlo-Le pediré a Tifa que se contacte con Kadaj-sonrió menos tenso y eso sorprendió al albino.

-Sí, yo se lo diré-se levantó de su lugar rumbo al escritorio de Tifa.

-Puedo llamarle desde aquí-le miró extrañado.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo quiero ir directamente-abrió la puerta y la cerró fuerte una vez que salió-Todo se ha vuelto extraño-recordó la risa de Cloud. Desde que eran niños habían mantenido una mala relación, se mostraban odio, se retaban, era extraño que riera de esa manera delante de él-Debe estar demasiado estresado.

-¿Señor Sephiroth?-la morena le miraba atenta, estaba un poco confundida por verle pensativo.

-Ah, Tifa, contacta a Kadaj, si no lo encuentras llama a Loz o a Yazoo.

-Por supuesto-buscó en una agenda los números-¿Qué necesita que les diga?

-Que vengan cuanto antes a mi oficina y que no importa dónde estén ni lo que tengan que hacer, deben estar aquí a las 5 pm-la mirada asesina de su jefe le indicó a Tifa que debía llamar de inmediato.

-Ya me encargo, señor-comenzó a marcar y el albino se retiró a su oficina.

…..

El celular sonaba en aquella habitación del hotel. El albino más joven se estaba bañando por lo que hacía caso omiso a la canción que tanto le gustaba. Dejó que el celular sonará unas cinco veces más hasta que por fin cesó.

-¡Qué molesto!-chasqueó la lengua al ver el registro de llamadas-¿Qué querrá ahora?-lanzó el celular a la cama para poder vestirse. Apenas se había puesto el pantalón cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta violentamente por un joven de grandes músculos y cabello peinado hacia atrás-¡¿Pero qué diablos te ocurre?!

-Tifa dijo que no contestabas las llamadas-contestó.

-Creímos que habías hecho alguna idiotez-dijo otro más alto, de cabello largo y de complexión tan delgada que parecía un modelo.

-Idiotas…-en su frente apareció una vena hinchada-Me estaba bañando.

-No te costaba nada salir a contestar-le reprendió el de cabello largo.

-¡Cállate Yazoo!-comenzó a ponerse la camisa-De todas formas no tiene caso, de seguro mi hermano quiere que le lleve alguna tontería.

-Tifa se oía muy seria-dijo el musculoso-Es raro que la escuchemos así.

-Loz tiene razón-Yazoo se acercó al menor-Cuando ella habla así es porque nuestro hermano realmente necesita de nosotros…aunque no quiera admitirlo, claro-sonrió divertido.

-Él quiere que todo lo tomemos serio, pero…-luego de pensarlo un poco-por algo llamó tantas veces-tomó su celular para volver a ver el registro.

-Entonces, Kadaj, toma tus cosas y vámonos-Loz se veía ansioso.

-Bien, ¿a qué hora nos quiere allá?-sacó algunas cosas de un buró.

-A las 5pm-el de cabello largo se encaminó a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!-miró el reloj, solo faltaban diez minutos-No vamos a llegar, su oficina está a 25 minutos.

-Relájate.-sacó las llaves de un auto de sus bolsillos-Loz, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Ooh-rió divertido y malicioso para luego salir de la habitación.

-Será mejor que te apures-con eso último siguió al grandote-Nuestro hermano mayor se molestará mucho si no llegamos a tiempo-dijo para sí al bajar las escaleras.

-Estos malditos quieren matarme-suspiró cansado-¿Qué querrá ahora?-por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Las oficinas de ''Mundo Inexistente'' eran realmente bulliciosas por la tarde. Cuando daban las 8pm todo se volvía más tranquilo, sin embargo, para una mujer que apenas había visitado la ciudad dos veces y ahora tendría que vivir allí sola le causaba cierta ansiedad. Hacía mucho que no vivía sola, estaba tan acostumbrada a la compañía de su hijo que ahora deseaba llegar a su nueva casa y encontrarlo ahí, recibiéndole antes de cenar y poco después escuchar los leves sonidos de su música favorita. Haberle dejado bajo el cuidado de su hermano sería algo nuevo para ambos, pero no tenía elección. Aquella ciudad era realmente peligrosa y como toda madre protectora no estaría dispuesta a arriesgar a su hijo, era preferible que él regresará a su pueblo natal junto a gente que ya conocía y tenía confianza. De no ser por su trabajo y de lo tanto que necesitaba continuar recibiendo aquel dinero ella definitivamente regresaría a las Islas del Destino con su hijo.

-Vaya…-dijo la mujer desde su asiento mientras veía todos los documentos ya ordenados-No puedo creer que terminara tan rápido-no podía salir un momento a la cafetería a relajarse, su jefe podría molestarse con ella-¿Cómo estará Riku?-sonrió recordando a su hijo-Seguro que debe pasarla de maravilla con su tío-suspiró intentando relajarse, le había prometido a su hijo y a su hermano que no se alteraría y llamaría a cada hora.

-Disculpa…

-Si debe estar bien-comenzó a hablar sola.

-Oye…-la joven que le hablaba empezaba a molestarse.

-¿Y si está discutiendo con Kada…?

-¡Secretaria!-la peliverde reaccionó.

-¡Oh!-sacudió su cabeza-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-sonrió amable a la joven rubia de ojos verdes y flequillo casi tapándole el ojo derecho.

-¡¿Qué forma de atender a una persona es esa?!-la joven estaba realmente enojada-Debes ser nueva.

-No soy nueva. Discúlpeme, es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que…-al darse cuenta de que estaba por contarle sus problemas volvió en sí-Discúlpeme nuevamente. ¿Qué necesita?

-Tengo una cita con tu jefe-se sentó en un sofá.

-Ah, usted debe ser la señorita Arlene-sonrió-Lamento decirle que el señor Even se encuentra en una junta y puede que tarde dos horas o más.

-Pff-la joven se veía fastidiada-Bien, creo que podré esperar.

-Si usted gusta no habrá problema-la mayor comenzó a hacer unos apuntes en una agenda.

-¿Así que te llamas Rydia?-de alguna manera logró leer las pequeñas letras del gafete.

-Sí…así me llamó-se sorprendió un poco.

-Lindo nombre-sonrió-Entonces no eres nueva…pero si eres muy torpe-ese comentario hiso sonrojar a Rydia.

-Discul…

-Si te vas a disculpar mejor guarda silencio-aquella actitud comenzaba a incomodar a la más grande.

-Señorita Arlene, esto es un poco…

-¿Incomodo?-sonrió con un poco de burla al ver que la peliverde se tensaba al escuchar como finalizaba su oración.

-Así es…muy incómodo-suspiró.

-No te preocupes, no es como si te fuera a hacer daño-le sonrió, pero esta vez más tranquila, mostrándose como alguien de confianza-Veo que no tienes nada que hacer.

-Terminé mis deberes hace unas horas-comenzó a relajarse, al parecer Arlene no era tan mala chica.

-Bueno, quiere decir que tienes experiencia. ¿Pero por qué estabas tan distraída?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Verá, yo no soy de esta ciudad, hace dos días que me trasladé desde Vergel Radiante y dejé a mi hijo al cuidado de mi hermano menor. Mi hijo nació en Islas del Destino y ya que mi hermano vive ahí me pareció buena idea ya que no me gustaría que tuviera que empezar de cero como cuando era un niño.

-Entiendo, ¿pero qué hay de tu esposo?-esa pregunta volvió la mirada de Rydia un poco triste.

-Mi esposo murió cuando mi hijo tenía tan solo cinco años-sus ojos observaron la foto donde ella abrazaba a un pequeño Riku mientras que un hombre de cabello corto y blanco la tomaba del hombro-No había nadie más que mi hermano para poder cuidarlo.

-Eres muy buena persona, Rydia-se levantó.

-¿Adónde va?-imitó a la más joven-Creí que esperaría al señor Even-estaba un poco desconcertada.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que me vaya-volteó hacia la ventana-Parece que está por llover y no quiero arriesgarme al tráfico-extendió su mano-Fue un gusto platicar contigo Rydia-le sonrió esperando que la peliverde contestara el gesto, lo cual no tardó mucho.

-El gusto fue mío-se soltaron-Tenga mucho cuidado en el camino.

-Lo tendré-comenzó a caminar-Avisa a Even que volveré en otra ocasión.

-Yo le avisaré-le sonrió y la rubia salió.

Una vez que salió del edificio y entrara a un auto rojo su dulce sonrisa se borró para darle llegada a una más malvada, una sonrisa que para cualquiera significaría un peligro. La rubia sacó su celular y marcó, esperó unos segundos hasta que contestaron.

-_¿Bien?-_habló una persona de voz gruesa e intimidante-_¿La encontraste?_

-Por supuesto-sus ojos observaron la ventana que daba con el escritorio de Rydia-Y tenías mucha razón, su aspecto también sorprende a cualquiera.

-_¿Te dijo algo?_

-Nada que sea relevante-rió por lo bajo.

-_Sabes bien que no me gustan esos juegos_-la voz sonó amenazante-_Más vale que llegues inmediatamente y me cuentes todo_-en ese momento la expresión de la rubia se volvió seria.

-Como digas, ya voy para allá-encendió el auto y se puso en marcha.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Llegan tarde-Sephiroth estaba muy molesto.

-No empieces-Kadaj estaba igual de molesto-Solo fueron cinco minutos.

-Dije que los quería a las 5 en punto-sorbió un poco del café que Tifa le había preparado.

-Está bien-Yazoo intervino-Ya estamos aquí, es lo que importa.

-Tiene que ser muy importante para que nos contactes-Loz se había cruzado de brazos mientras se recargaba en el muro.

-Sí, es verdad-el más grande les mostró el cuchillo a sus hermanos-Necesito que hagan una pequeña investigación.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?-Kadaj tomó el cuchillo en sus manos para que sus hermanos lo vieran mejor.

-El creador-los menores le miraron desconcertados-Busquen al creador de este cuchillo. Por lo que pueden ver no es común ese diseño, pareciera que fue personalizado o que perteneció a una colección.

-Wow…-el más joven pasó ligeramente su dedo índice por el filo-Pareciera que con un simple roce podría cortar gravemente.

-Tienes razón, por eso me interesa, queremos encontrar a la persona que los usa-Sephiroth estaba un poco alterado y sus hermanos podían notar eso.

-¿Cuánto nos pagarás?-Kadaj sonrió.

-Nada

-¿Qué?-estaba atónito, normalmente su ''querido'' hermano les pagaba aquellas tareas-¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque este asunto es de interés propio-aquella mirada tan seria los alertó.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre exactamente?-se animó a preguntar Yazoo.

-Riku se encontró con su viejo amigo en el centro comercial al intentar salvarlo de un tipo vestido de negro, alguien más apareció para atacar y llevarse al agresor. Aquella persona usaba estos cuchillos. Si encontramos a quien creó este cuchillo es posible descubrir a los agresores y deshacernos de ellos.-los hermanos comprendieron.

-Así que esto es por la seguridad de Riku-al ver el cuchillo recordó a su sobrino, aquel niño con el que siempre discutía.

-Sí estuvo para ahí para ayudar a Sora eso quiere decir que él también se ha vuelto su enemigo-Yazoo se acercó a Kadaj para observar mejor aquella arma.

-Entonces comenzaremos a investigar-Loz se alejó del muro.

-Perfecto-Sephiroth se levantó-Cuento con ustedes-sus hermanos comenzaron a salir, sin embargo Kadaj quedó estático frente a la puerta.

-¿Sephiroth?

-Dime

-Parece que Riku se ha sumado a un asunto muy grave-sonaba melancólico.

-Efectivamente-el mayor se cruzó de brazos.

-Definitivamente crear problemas está en nuestra sangre-soltó una risita infantil y se marchó dejando a Sephiroth aún más pensativo.

-Creo que esta vez tiene razón…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-¡Wow!-el pelirrojo estaba asombrado-No puedo creer que preparamos toda esta comida-habían tantos platillos en el comedor que ni él se lo podía creer.

-Bueno, Sora no será el único que cene hoy. Por lo que dijo el señor Cloud, Riku y Sephiroth también nos acompañaran.

-¿Crees que tengan planeado algo?-Axel quedó pensativo.

-Es más que obvio…-suspiró del cansancio-Siempre tienen planeado algo.

-Sí, tienes razón-se rascó la mejilla-Pero hay algo que me inquieta.

-¿Eh?-le sonrió en burla-¿Tu? ¿Inquieto por algo?-rió-Qué sorpresa.

-Vamos-infló las mejillas-No seas así-también rió-Es solo que...pienso en lo que el señor Strife dijo-el rubio alzó una ceja mostrando que no entendía-Él dijo que Riku era mejor cuidando de Sora. Lo más seguro es que si llega a tener una plática con Riku le pedirá que se vuelva uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-Lo dudo-dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza-No creo que el señor Sephiroth acepte.

-¿Tú crees?-Axel dudaba un poco.

-Sí-se cruzó de brazos-El señor Sephiroth está a cargo de Riku. La señora Rydia confía demasiado en él y dudo que él desafíe esa confianza arriesgando a su único sobrino.

-Sí, sí, sí. Entiendo eso, pero por alguna razón el tío de Riku se ha dejado convencer en muchas ocasiones por el señor Cloud, no sé por qué pero lo hace y tal vez ésta sea una de esas veces.

-Es verdad…-dijo en voz baja. Intentaba encontrar otra razón por la que Cloud había pedido que Riku se quedara más tiempo en la casa y no que fuera escoltado hasta el departamento de Sephiroth.

Axel también se encontraba serio. Para cualquiera verle así podría sorprenderle sin embargo cuando el chico se mostraba así era porque tomaba la situación muy importante, sobre todo si se trataba de Roxas o Sora.

-¿Será acaso la única razón?-preguntó para sí, pero antes de poder continuar con suposiciones se escuchó un auto estacionarse fuera de la casa.

-Mi tío llego-se pudo escuchar a Sora, parecía nervioso.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal. Se dejó ver a los tíos de los dos amigos. Sora estaba realmente nervioso, su tío normalmente se mostraba sereno pero cuando se enojaba sentía que correría sangre y que esa sería suya. Riku estaba un poco ansioso, pero no quería alterar más al castaño por lo que intentaba lucir lo más tranquilo posible, algo que sin duda su tío notó, aquel hombre podía percibir todo sentimiento de angustia o miedo en cualquier persona por mucho que ésta lo intentara ocultar.

-Riku, tenía mucho sin verte-extendió su mano y el menor contestó el saludo.

-Es un gusto verlo, señor-Cloud sonrió, el chico seguía siendo muy educado.

-Es bueno verte, Sora-le sonrió al amigo de su sobrino.

-Se…señor Se…Sephiroth-el pobre había vuelto a alterarse-Buenas…tardes.

-Relájate-le acarició la cabeza mientras a Riku le aparecía una vena hinchada en la frente ¿cómo era posible que su tío fuera más amable con los demás?

-Señor Cloud, Señor Sephiroth-Roxas y Axel a parecieron frente a ellos para dar la bienvenida-Lamentamos no estar aquí en cuanto llegaron, nos encontrábamos preparando el comedor.

-No hay problema-dijo Cloud-Espero que hayan hecho mucha comida ya que ustedes también nos acompañarán.

-¿Habla en serio?-Roxas no se lo podía creer.

-Sí y después de eso ustedes también nos acompañarán en nuestra plática. Es muy importante que estén ahí.

Durante la cena todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Nadie hablaba. Para Sora era muy incómodo y Riku solo examinaba a los más grandes, se notaban algo tensos. Axel comía un poco rápido, tenía tantas ansias por descubrir de qué querían hablar mientras que Roxas con calma degustaba la pasta que había preparado, al igual que su compañero se encontraba un poco ansioso.

Luego de una hora todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala principal de la casa. Cada quién tomo asiento en los sofás mientras que el albino más grande se mantuvo de pie a un lado del sillón individual donde Cloud se había sentado.

-Em…tío…-Sora quería iniciar.

-Sora, quisiera hablar primero-el mayor le interrumpió-Sabemos muy bien lo ocurrido en el centro comercial y me tienes muy decepcionado-el moreno agachó la cabeza-Escabullirte y salir de casa cuando no sabes cuidarte. No solo te pusiste en riesgo a ti, sino que también arriesgaste a Riku y a otro chico. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Bue…bueno, yo…-intentó defenderse pero al alzar levemente la mirada y ver los ojos llenos de enojo de su tío prefirió callar.

-No tienes excusa, Sora-negó con la cabeza-En cuanto a Riku-esta vez sus ojos se dirigieron al albino menor-Tengo una gran duda contigo por haber ayudado a mi sobrino en ese momento, no sé qué hubiera sido de él si no estuvieras ahí.

-No fue nada, señor-asintió.

-Aun así te agradezco mucho-en ese momento Sephiroth decidió hablar.

-Riku-al escuchar la voz de su tío puso completa atención-Es más que obvio que ahora te has enterado de que Roxas y Axel se encargan de cuidar de Sora y que esa ha sido su tarea por muchos años-el chico asintió-Bueno, debido a que mostraste una gran capacidad para proteger a Sora de aquel hombre, Cloud me propuso algo que me parece muy arriesgado pero que si es tu decisión aceptarlo no te detendré.

-¿Y qué es exactamente?-Riku se mostró curioso e incluso Sora y sus guardaespaldas se interesaban por saber.

-Riku-Cloud se acomodó en su asiento-¿Aceptarías ser uno más de los guardaespaldas de Sora?

-¿Guarda…espaldas?-Sora estaba atónito.

-Cuidar de Sora…-Riku quedó pensativo.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Axel a Roxas en voz baja.

Riku aún permanecía pensativo. Recordaba lo que había ocurrido en el centro comercial y cómo había reaccionado el castaño. El gran dolor que su amigo guardaba al sentirse tan solo después de que su familia se fuera de su lado cuando solo era un niño. El miedo y felicidad que le causaba lo desconocido debido a que no salía de su casa.

Y sobre todo estaba aquella promesa…

-Si no estás listo para esto puedes ne…

-Sí-Sephiroth se vio interrumpido por su sobrino y todos en la sala se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué…dijiste?-el castaño no podía creerlo.

-¡Acepto proteger a Sora!-se levantó de su lugar, mirando a los mayores con determinación-Seré su guardaespaldas.

Roxas y Axel se miraron sorprendidos. Cloud se sentía aliviado por escuchar la respuesta y Sephiroth se encontraba preocupado, ¿qué le diría a su hermana?

-Riku…-Sora sonrió con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos-Gracias…

* * *

_Bien! Ahí esta n,n qué les pareció? les gustó? no les gustó? haganmelo saber con un review que me son de inspiración para mejorar esta historia!_

_nos leemos luego OuO)/_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hola! ya volví ouo bueno, de no ser por mi tonto modem ya hubiera actualizado este fic, pero bueno! aqui estoy con el nuevo capitulo! yey! disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Riku había vuelto a las islas. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido aquel día, no hubo más ataques hacia Sora. A decir verdad todo se había vuelto muy tranquilo y eso alertaba aún más a Cloud y a los hermanos Crescent. Tenían que apresurarse a encontrar a los culpables antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

_-¿Estas emocionado por tu primer día?_-Rydia hablaba con su hijo muy feliz.

-No sé si decir que es emoción-Riku se escuchaba un poco tenso, aún no se animaba a contar nada a cerca de su decisión a su madre.

-_¿Eh? Debes estar bromeando, querido-_comenzó a reír divertida-_Seguro que todo se debe a los nervios, hacía mucho que no ibas a las islas_-al escuchar un quejido por parte de su hijo la mujer se preocupó-_¿Ocurre algo, amor? ¿Acaso estas preocupado?_-como no escuchó respuesta la preocupación aumentó-_¿Riku? ¿Pasó algo en estas semanas?_

-No es nada, mamá…-suspiró-Deben ser los nervios-intentó sonar más alegre-No sé si logre encontrarme con mis viejos amigos y si ellos me reconozcan-rió

-_Oh…_-genial, su madre no le creyó-_Bueno, debo colgar, mi jefe está por llegar a la oficina._

-Claro, te llamaré en la semana.

-_Perfecto. ¡Esfuérzate! ¡Mamá te apoya!_

-Gracias-con eso último colgó.

-Te ves preocupado-dijo Yazoo quien manejaba el deportivo negro de Sephiroth, el mayor estaba tan ocupado que decidió prestarle el auto para que llevara a Riku a su primer día de escuela.

-¿Tan obvio soy?-suspiró apesadumbrado

-Normalmente sabes contener tus emociones, pero tratándose de tu madre o de Sora toda tu actuación se viene abajo-sonrió

-Ya cállate, Yazoo-se encontraba fastidiado.

-Tranquilo-se estacionó-Ya llegamos-ambos se asomaron para ver una gran escuela de tres pisos donde muchos jóvenes iban y venían-Diviértete-dijo luego de que su sobrino saliera del auto.

-Sí…claro-cerró la puerta-Dile a Sephiroth que regresaré solo al departamento y que llegaré tarde.

-Wow-rió realmente divertido por el comportamiento y la forma de referirse a su hermano mayor-De verdad te encuentras tenso. No te preocupes, yo le avisaré-se puso en marcha a la oficina de su "superior"

-Divertirme…-chasqueó la lengua y entró al edificio.

Comenzó a buscar el salón que le habían asignado. Se sentía un poco molesto por ver a tantas personas, sobre todo a los de tercer semestre, parecían animales carroñeros observando atentamente a las víctimas. Escuchó unas risas, volteó para darse cuenta de que se trataba de unas chicas, una de ellas le guiñó el ojo y él prefirió ignorarla.

Luego de dos o tres minutos logró encontrar su salón. Se sentía como el más lento al ver a tantos alumnos dentro del aula. Nunca en su vida se había tardado tanto en hallar un lugar. Tal vez Yazoo tenía razón y él se encontraba muy tenso.

-¡Riku!-escuchó una voz algo grabe y se giró para ver a la persona que le llamaba.

-¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó sin expresión alguna al ver a un chico pelirrojo y de banda azul en la cabeza.

-Vaya…-se rascó la nuca algo decepcionado-Creí que me recordarías…bueno ya transcurrieron algunos años y cambiamos rápido. Es posible que no me reconozcas.

-Disculpa-lo observó un poco mejor-Sí que has cambiado Wakka-recibió un abrazo del pelirrojo.

-Solo en el físico, sigo siendo el mismo jugador de Blitz de siempre, pero tú sigues siendo un frío con la gente-soltó una carcajada-¿Qué te trajo de regreso?-lo soltó

-Mi madre se trasladó a Mundo Inexistente y me dejó a cargo de Sephiroth-dejó su mochila en una banca vacía.

-Sephiroth…-intentó hacer memoria-¡Ah! ¿No era aquel señor alto de mirada afilada y que siempre era cortante con la gente?

-Lo recuerdas bien-sonrió levemente de lado-Ahora es más blando, cuando era niño me trataba peor.

-Sí, aquella vez que te recogió de casa de Kairi nunca la olvidaré-soltó una carcajada.

-Buenos días-un hombre de traje y cabello castaño entró al salón-Tomen asiento por favor-en seguida los alumnos se sentaron como habían llegado, aún sus lugares no estaban definidos-Perfecto. Permitan presentarme. Mi nombre es Terra Aurum. Seré su profesor de Literatura, será un gusto trabajar con ustedes, por supuesto, si es que ustedes me permiten trabajar.

Riku estaba atento al hombre. Le parecía familiar, no sabía exactamente en qué lugar u ocasión se había encontrado con él, pero estaba seguro de que en algún momento tuvieron algún encuentro. En ese momento su celular vibró. Se trataba de un mensaje de Sora. Le estaba deseando un buen primer día escolar. Sonrío, ese pequeño castaño sí que era inocente. En ese momento en su cerebro hubo una clase conexión, volvió a ver el mensaje y después miró a su profesor, aquel hombre…

-Es el amigo de Ventus-susurró para sí-_Creí que había tenido el mismo final que Ven_-nuevamente quedó pensativo. Recordaba que, de acuerdo a las palabras de Sora, Ventus había tenido el accidente junto con sus amigos y de acuerdo a sus recuerdos el rubio pasaba todo el tiempo con un castaño y una chica mayores que él.- _¿Acaso el único afectado fue Ventus? ¿O también aquella chica? Sora nunca mencionó si llegó a encontrarse con ellos nuevamente. Tal vez, luego de su fallecimiento no quisieron tener contacto_-se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamiento que Wakka se preocupó.

-Pst, Riku…-le susurró, más el chico continuaba con lo suyo- ¡Riku!-el chico volteó.

-¿Qué pasa?-lo miró enfadado.

-La lista-señaló hacia el frente.

-¿Cómo?-arqueó una ceja.

-Jóvenes, dejen de interrumpir- el profesor estaba frente a los chicos- ¿Quién de ustedes es el joven Crescent?

-Disculpe, soy yo-en ese momento el profesor le dirigió una mirada poco amigable.

-Muy bien. Su asiento desde ahora será la penúltima banca de la segunda fila-le señaló el mueble y el albino se retiró con sus cosas- Por favor, evíteme reprenderles por su falta de atención las próximas clases-la mirada del mayor seguía atentamente los movimientos de Riku y éste pudo percatarse de eso.

-_Realmente es él_-suspiró.

-Continuemos con el pase de lista-poco antes de continuar, Terra miró de reojo a Riku, él lo conocía, ese rostro y ese cabello solo una familia lo poseía en las islas y con ese apellido sus dudas fueron aclaradas. Aunque intentara negarlo nunca se podría olvidar de él.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Si la raíz cuadrada de 7056 es 84…-Sora resolvía los problemas que su maestro había escrito en un pequeño pizarrón-Tal vez sea la cuarta…

-No te quemes el cerebro-sonrió de lado un hombre de cabello corto y rubio claro, con barba a medio rasurar.

-No se burle-infló las mejillas.

-Tranquilo, tigre-se acercó a observar los apuntes de su alumno-No vas mal, pero necesitas ser más limpio.

-Si las matemáticas fueran simples no tendría que borrar tanto-dijo en voz baja pero fue lo suficiente audible para su profesor.

-Relájate un poco o de esa cabeza saldrá humo-justo en ese momento el reloj dio la campanada, eran las 10 am-Perfecto, es mi hora de salida, muchacho, tengo que hacer una visita importante y tu seguirás con esa actividad esta tarde-guardaba sus cosas en un portafolio-Hazlas por tu cuenta, que Axel no te ayude-así es, aunque el pelirrojo luciera muy distraído y desastroso era muy bueno en matemáticas.

-No lo haré. Nos vemos mañana-despidió a su profesor. Para cuando el hombre salió el chico soltó un gran suspiro-Espero que el tío Cloud no quiera golpearlo por coquetear con Tifa.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, ese Luxord es un desastre-el pelirrojo apareció de la nada.

-Presiento que me quedaré sin profesor-rió- ¿No quieres ser mi profesor de matemáticas en caso de que él no regrese?

-Oh, con gusto-le despeinó-Por cierto, Riku te mandó un mensaje a mi celular-le dio el aparato.

-Perdón, ya sabes que mi tío no ve necesario que tenga uno-leyó el mensaje y poco después sonrió.

-No te preocupes, pero no le digas a Roxas que te lo presté, ya sabes que siempre se enoja cuando te dejo usarlo-se asomó a ver el mensaje.

-Nunca se enterará…eso espero-escribía lentamente la respuesta.

-¿Quién no se enterara de qué?-en ese momento ambos brincaron del susto y el celular estuvo por caerse de las manos de Sora.

-De nada Roxy-Axel reía nervioso-Solo hablamos de cómo Luxord coquetea con Tifa sin que el señor Cloud se dé cuenta-tomó rápidamente el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo-Llegaste rápido.

-Sí, fue por unos encargos del señor Cloud-dejó unas bolsas en el piso- ¿Por qué Sora tenía tu celular?-alzó una ceja.

-Estábamos jugando-el castaño regresó en seguida a sus ejercicios de matemáticas.

-Hm…-la mirada del rubio significaba que no le creía-Bien. Axel, ven conmigo a la cocina, tenemos que hablar-casi ignorando lo ocurrido, tomó del brazo al pelirrojo y dejaron a Sora solo en la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se encontraba confuso ante el comportamiento del chico.

-Esto es lo que ocurre-sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo dio.

\- ¿De quién…? -abrió los ojos de sorpresa-No puede ser, esta letra le pertenece a…

-Lo sé, creí que ya no volvería a verlo-negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero pensar que ya la leíste-abrió el sobre.

-Sí, tenía mucha curiosidad cuando la vi-suspiró, su preocupación estaba dibujada en toda la cara.

-¿El señor Cloud ya está enterado?-comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta.

-No, la carta la encontré al estar frente a la puerta. No estaba en el buzón, solo un simple sobre frente a la entrada.

-Esto es increíble-Axel no podía creer lo que leía-Él quiere…venir…pero…

-Es por eso que debemos apurarnos e ir con el señor Cloud-le quitó la carta y la regresó a su bolsillo.

-Aun es tarde. Tendremos que esperar a que Riku regrese de la escuela y eso sería hasta las 2pm.

-Tienes razón-volteó hacia el reloj de la pared-Por el momento la guardaré en mi habitación. No quiero que Sora llegue a leerla.

-¿Pero qué crees que piense si se entera?-señaló el bolsillo-Hay una posibilidad de que lo acepte.

-¿Aceptar qué?-el castaño se encontraba en el marco de la puerta observando atentamente a sus amigos.

-Ignora eso-Roxas le sonrió-Son cosas de adultos-le tomó del hombro.

-¿Dices que no soy adulto?-una vena hinchada apareció en su frente.

-Tienes 14 años, eso no te vuelve un adulto-se cruzó de brazos.

-La mente es lo que cuenta, el físico no significa nada-infló las mejillas.

-¿Sabías que un comportamiento como este es señal de que tu madurez no es mucha?-le sonrió con burla venciendo así al menor.

-Bien, no me incluyo en sus planes-se rindió-Por cierto, ¿mi profesora de literatura ya no vendrá?

-Lo olvidaba. Ella dijo que cambiaría de residencia en otro pueblo y no podrá venir. Al parecer tienes todo lo que resta de la mañana para hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Entonces puedo ir…?

-Solo dentro de la casa-concluyó para retirarse a su habitación.

-Roxas es un amargado-mostró su lengua.

-No te preocupes, en algún momento podrás salir en el momento que quieras.

-Eso espero-suspiró y Axel se le acercó para abrazarlo del cuello.

-En la nevera hay helado, comamos uno-como siempre, intentaba animarlo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-_Vuelve a ocurrir…me desperté…_-una voz dulce sonaba en la torre. La persona a la que pertenecía mecía ligeramente sus piernas.

-No deberías estar sola-un chico rubio se le acercó para sentarse a su lado.-Con esa voz tan linda deberías cantar conmigo-la chica no contestó. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella no dijera una sola palabra a menos que ésta cantara-Sabes, encontramos nueva información-le dio un sobre y ella lo abrió al instante.

El chico miraba atento a su acompañante. Leía con tranquilidad. Luego de dos minutos ella terminó la carta y sonrió levemente. El rubio le sonrió alegre.

-Sabía que te pondrías feliz-la chica guardó el sobre-Te encanta enterarte sobre él. Tal parece que hay un nuevo obstáculo. ¿Crees que ocurra algo malo?

La chica enfocó su mirada en el cielo. Sabía que algo se avecinaba pero no estaba segura de sí complicaría sus planes o los podría utilizar a su favor.

-No tiene por qué ocurrir algo malo-una chica más se había unido a su conversación-Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo-le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó más para tomar asiento con ellos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Al fin las clases habían terminado. Fueron largas horas de presentaciones… largas y aburridas presentaciones. Ahora solo deseaba regresar a la casa de Sora y hacer alguna tontería que les distrajera a ambos. Obviamente aprovecharía para preguntarle a Roxas y Axel acerca de Terra. Su curiosidad era mucha, habían cosas que no lograba entender del todo como para cuidar debidamente a Sora, no quería verlo consumido en la desesperación luego de aquella tarde de su reencuentro.

-Debería llevarle algo-creía que tal vez podría agradecerle sus buenos deseos con algunos dulces o cualquier chatarra de las que consumía su querido amigo.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras más hasta que en una esquina se encontró con una dulcería. No lo pensó dos veces para entrar. Una vez adentro comenzó a buscar los chocolates que Sora tanto disfrutaba cuando niño y algunas paletas que él mismo pudiera comer. Al encontrar y tomar aquellos chocolates se giró para buscar las paletas pero accidentalmente chocó con alguien.

-Ah…disculpe…

-No, yo soy quien debe disculparse-al parecer era una chica-¿Riku?-el mencionado reaccionó.

-Un momento…-la observó detenidamente y reconoció aquella cabellera roja y esos ojos azules-Kai…Kairi…

-¡Riku!-se lanzó a abrazarlo-Tenía años sin verte. No puedo creerlo. Has crecido tanto-le soltó.

-Kairi, tu igual has cambiado mucho-le sonrió. Le alegraba encontrarse nuevamente con aquella linda amiga de su infancia. Aquella niña que siempre protegía junto a Sora.

-¿Qué has hecho estos años?

-Estudiar en Vergel Radiante, ya sabes, mi madre fue trasladada por trabajo-caminó hacia el mostrador de la caja registradora.

-Oh, es verdad. Debió ser genial conocer otra ciudad y nueva gente-ambos pagaron sus dulces y salieron de la tienda.

-A decir verdad no empaticé con mucha gente-guardó los chocolates en su mochila.

-Típico de ti-comenzó a reír-Es verdad-la chica juntó sus manos-¿Sabes algo de Sora?

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Sí. Meses después de tu partida él desapareció. No dijo nada, ni una carta o algún dibujo. No hubo nada. Llamé a su casa pero nadie contestaba. Incluso le pregunté a mi padre si sabía algo acerca de los padres de Sora, pero nada, tampoco sabía nada.-suspiró con pesar.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió. Su querida amiga no había cambiado tanto. Continuaba preocupándose por sus amigos.-Sora sigue en las islas.

-¡¿Qué?!-la chica estaba realmente sorprendida-Pe…pero…él no dijo nada…no intentó comunicarse…-Kairi estaba alborotándose el cabello al no entender la situación.

-Digamos que es una larga historia-comenzó a caminar-Me alegra habernos encontrado luego de tanto. Un día de estos hay que reunirnos, los tres-se fijó en su celular y vio la hora-Se me hace tarde. Nos vemos-comenzó a correr.

-Algo esconde…-suspiró. Se sentía realmente aliviada. Saber que ambos chicos se encontraban bien le alegraba.-Espero que nos encontremos-posó sus manos en su pecho.

-Kairi-una rubia le llamó-¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-Naminé-sonrió al ver a su hermana mayor-Perdón, me encontré con un viejo amigo. ¿Recuerdas a Riku?-la chica asintió- Él regresó. Lo volví a ver luego de tanto.

-Qué bueno, Kairi. Hay que invitarlo a casa un día-empezaron a caminar.

-Deberías sonar más emocionada-soltó una risita.

-Sí, tal vez.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Riku, tardaste un poco-Roxas se notaba apurado a pesar de que apenas eran las 2:05 pm.

-Disculpa, me encontré con una amiga-entró a la casa.

-Bien, no hay problema, pero intenta llegar temprano-salió de la casa.

-¿Adónde vas?-en ese momento le tomaron del hombro.

-Iremos con el señor Cloud-Axel le sonrió-Cuida de Sora y no salgan a ningún lado-al igual que Roxas salió de la casa y subió al auto.

-Nos vemos

-¡Riku!-Sora se lanzó a él para abrazarlo.

-Hola-le revolvió el cabello-Gracias por los ánimos de la mañana-cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en el sofá de la cama-¿Qué tal tu mañana?

-Genial-sonrió de oreja a oreja-Tuve casi toda la mañana para entretenerme un poco, mi maestra no llegó.

-Creo que Axel me había contado algo así. Me parece que tu maestra se ausentará.

-Hasta donde entendí ella jamás volverá-se acomodó para abrazar sus piernas-Tal vez le pidan a Tifa que me de clases.

-Tifa…ah...-recordó-Es la linda asistente de mi tío y del señor Cloud-el moreno infló las mejillas.

-Sí, es linda-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-lo miró extrañado.

-No, no es nada-se levantó un poco enojado y caminó hacia la cocina.

Riku no entendía el porqué de su reacción. Desde niños admitían que alguna chica era linda y cosas como esa y en ningún momento había actuado de esa manera. De no ser que lo conocía desde pequeños diría que estaba celoso...

-_Celoso…_-reaccionó. ¿Acaso a Sora le gustaba Tifa?-_No puede ser eso… ¿o sí?_-sacó la caja de chocolates y fue con su amigo.

Se veía un poco molesto. Tal vez se debía a los años pero recordaba que Sora era más fácil de leer. Aunque por su expresión parecía triste. Recordaba que cuando eran niños Sora siempre se alejaba de todos cuando se encontraba triste y él terminaba buscándolo para aliviarlo y animarle. Pero parecía que la situación era distinta a esas veces.

-Sora…-le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ah. Hola-se sirvió un vaso de agua. Al parecer si estaba triste.

-Mira-le mostró la caja-Te traje chocolates-al moreno le brillaron los ojos al verlos-Los comías mucho cuando eras pequeño-al dársela Sora comenzó a temblar y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Gra…gra…-el aire le hacía falta a sus pulmones.

-De nada-le revolvió el cabello nuevamente haciendo tensarse. Sonrió enternecido por verlo así. Tal parecía que el enojo se había ido.

-Um…-abrazó la caja contra su pecho-Riku…

-Dime-le sonrió.

-Gracias-alzó el rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa, con las mejillas tornadas de un rojo carmesí.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al ver esas mejillas rojas. Por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo. Lentamente su mano, sin que él lo pidiera, se fue acercando a la mejilla de Sora y una vez que ésta la tocó comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar. El cuerpo de Sora comenzó a temblar, con la mirada gacha, no podía soportar aquella mirada de Riku, había algo diferente en él y no lograba descubrirlo. Con suma tranquilidad abrazó el cuerpo del ojiazul, impidiéndole reaccionar, haciendo que el pulso de ambos se acelerara. Ese sentimiento de calidez, de calma, los fue llenando poco a poco hasta que de la nada Riku fue quien se separó.

-Yo…-suspiró pesadamente. Se había comportado muy extraño-Perdón…tu…come los chocolates, tengo que ver algunos apuntes-se retiró a la sala un poco incómodo.

-Riku…-sus ojos no dejaban en paz aquella silueta alejándose poco a poco. Nuevamente observó aquella caja de dulces y su corazón volvió a responder, estaba acelerado, un sentimiento extraño lo invadía- _Contrólate_\- se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y se tranquilizó-_Acaso yo…_-el calor regresó a sus mejillas junto con un sonrojo-_¡Demonios!_-corrió hacia el fregadero para mojarse la cara.

En la sala Riku intentaba concentrarse en sus apuntes. No comprendía por qué lo había hecho. Sobre todo porque en algún momento él sentía unos terribles deseos de…

-Hm…-sonrió, posando sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus labios, imaginando lo que pudo haber ocurrido en cuestión de un segundo en ese momento-Si tan solo yo…-se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, recordando su promesa y a quien le había prometido cumplirla-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-se tiró en el sofá.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Muy bien, ¿qué me tienen?-Cloud se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio esperando que los hermanos menores de Sephiroth le dieran la información que tanto habían esperado.

-Bueno, antes que cualquier cosa quisiéramos pedir algo-Kadaj estaba de brazos cruzados mientras su hermano mayor tenía una vena hinchada en la frente.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora?-le habló entre dientes, sus queridos hermanitos siempre le desesperaban.

-No es nada del otro mundo-se rascó la mejilla.

-¡Escúpelo!-al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron.

-Uuy, bueno.-se aclaró la garganta-Solo es una pequeña petición. Que cualquier cosa que diga en los próximos diez minutos no será motivo de agresión verbal o física.

-¿Solo es eso?-a los más grandes les aparecieron muchas venas hinchadas.

-Sí, solo eso.-sonrió como niño travieso.

-Entonces, comienza-pidió Cloud.

-Bien. Estuvimos investigando en todos aquellos negocios donde interviniera el moldeo de metales y los únicos que parecían tener relación con la fabricación de estos cuchillos fueron las herrerías. Encontramos quince en toda la isla. Solo en diez de estas estuvieron dedicadas a la fabricación de armas blancas para algunos ex soldados que aún mantenían sus delirios de heroísmo-dijo Kadaj.

-De diez herreros que se han dedicado a la creación de armas blancas en toda la isla, nueve negaron haber tenido relación con este diseño de cuchillo. Sin embargo, el herrero restante nos declaró que él tuvo relación con el fabricante, o más bien dicho, LA fabricante. Tal parecía que ella era su aprendiz y en su tiempo libre fabricaba este tipo de cuchillos con los que practicaba algo muy similar al tiro al blanco. Un día, sin más, desapareció.-Yazoo acomodó su cabello.

-Tuvimos que convencer al anciano de que nos diera la dirección de aquella mujer para investigar su casa. En cuanto la encontramos lucía completamente abandonada. Luego de tirar la puerta nos dimos cuenta de que el lugar era un completo desastre, no solo por el simple hecho de que estuviera llena de polvo, sino que los muebles estaban completamente destruidos, las paredes parecían haber sufrido choques o grandes golpes, incluso algunas habían sido atravesadas. Como en planta baja no había grandes pistas nos dirigimos hacia las habitaciones de arriba. Buscamos en todas la habitaciones hasta que dimos con una que realmente nos impactó-Loz sacó de su bolsillo unas fotos.

-Estas fotos…-Cloud comenzó a temblar cuando vio el interior de aquella habitación.

-¿Qué había ahí?-Sephiroth se acercó a observarlas y al igual que el rubio se llevó una gran impresión.

-No habían más que fotos de Aerith-Kadaj suspiró al ver aquella mirada en Cloud-Todas manchadas de sangre, algunas atravesadas con cuchillos, pero una en particular llamó nuestra atención-al igual que su hermano más grande sacó una foto y se la dio al rubio.

-Este es Zack…

-¿Y no te parece conocida la chica que está a un lado de él?

-Es…-se había quedado sin habla.

-Esa es Larxene-Sephiroth suspiró.

-¡Imposible!-se levantó asustando a más de uno-¡Ella murió! ¡Zack fue quien la mató luego de haber traicionado a mi hermana! ¡Nosotros mismos nos aseguramos de que ella no se levantara! ¡No puede estar viva!-golpeó fuertemente el muro.

-Lo mismo pensamos, Cloud. Pero si dices que ella está muerta es posible que alguien quisiera seguir los pasos de aquella loca mujer. Por el momento es lo único que tenemos, aún nos falta información, así que te pediré que seas paciente.-observó su reloj-Bueno, tengo un minuto de sobra. Con su permiso, debemos continuar con nuestro trabajo.-los tres salieron de la oficina.

-Kadaj…-Sephiroth llamó al más joven.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de mala gana.

-Dijiste que algo que dijeras podría molestarme.

-Ah, es eso-hiso ademán de no darle importancia-Choqué tu auto contra un poste hace media hora. Tienes que pagar una multa de $20, 000 guils, no te preocupes estoy bien. –Sonrió con malicia y antes de que su hermano mayor estuviera por golpearlo el chico comenzó a negar-No, no, no-volvió a fijarse en su reloj-Acaba de terminar el minuto, no tienes por qué regañarme y agredirme-Nos vemos luego-caminó por la recepción-Buen día Tifa-dijo aún con su sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Buen día-sonrió enrojeciendo al menor-Que tengas lindo día. Uh…señor…-comenzó a temblar cuando vio al albino con un aura maligna.

-Tifa…si llaman por algún daño hecho por mi auto responde que está equivocado-regresó a la oficina de Cloud.

-Cla…claro, señor-muchas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en su cabeza.

-¿Quién podría ser?-parecía sumamente nervioso-¿Quién en su sano juicio desearía seguir sus pasos?-intentaba recordar a alguien-¿Quién?

* * *

-Señorita Arlene-la peliverde sonrió.

-Tenía tiempo sin verte, querida Rydia-se sentó en el sofá de espera.

-¿Viene a encontrarse con el señor Even?-tomó su bolso.

-No en realidad-entrelazó sus manos-Está vez vine a visitarte a ti. ¿Te gustaría pasar tu hora de almuerzo conmigo en la cafetería?

-Por supuesto-ambas se levantaron-Suena bien que me acompañen de vez en cuando-salieron del edificio.

-Perfecto, te enseñaré un lugar excelente-abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto-Sube, yo te llevaré para que sea más rápido.

-Muchas gracias-subió al auto-Espero no ser una molestia.

-Claro que no querida-cerró la puerta-_Al menos no por ahora_-sonrió.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

_**Bien! aquí está! algo largo...creo xD les gustó? espero que si! dejen review con tomatazos y todo jeje es necesario saber si esta historia va bien u,u sino no sé si lo que hago merece un mejor esfuerzo o no  
Ok! Nos leemos luego! OuO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Holaaaa...Feliz Año nuevo...muy atrasado _**

**_Ok...esta vez sin justificaciones. Mil disculpas ;-; . Mi flojera y la poca inspiración combinadas;-; aun así hoy después de quién sabe cuánto vengo a actualizar XD espero le guste! La inspiración llegó de la nada._**

* * *

El semáforo se encontraba en rojo y la peliverde no hacía más que pensar en su hijo. Aquel día le habló un poco desanimado y como toda buena madre no se creería cualquier cosa dicha en un estado emocional como ese, descubriría la verdad.

-Rydia, querida, olvidé mencionártelo-la rubia sonrió al tener la atención de la mayor.

-Dime, ¿acaso invitaste a alguien?-Arlene se sorprendió, no podía creer que leyera sus pensamientos-No te sorprendas, soy mayor que tú, es más que obvio que adivine ese comportamiento tuyo-comenzó a reír.

-Hmm-quedó pensativa-Se nota que eres madre-el semáforo se puso en verde y avanzó hacia la cafetería.

-15 años siendo madre, es suficiente para aprender unas cosas-recordó nuevamente a su hijo.

-Es verdad, perdón si cambio el tema-sonrió apenada-Pero quien nos acompañará es mi jefe-en ese momento la peliverde comenzó a sentir nervios.

-¿Cómo que tu jefe?-algo le sonaba mal-¿No me digas que pedirás información?-le miró completamente indignada.

-¿Qué?...pfff….-sonó una fuerte carcajada de su parte-Por supuesto que no. Él…solo está interesado en ti…algo así como un romance-algunas cosas pasaron por su mente por lo que volvió a reír.

-Romance…-quedó pensativa y ahora la carcajada venía de ella, asustando a Arlene y haciendo que la mirara un tanto divertida-¿Hace cuánto que no escuchaba eso?-seguía riendo-Tal vez sería más divertido si él me mandara unas flores…pero esto…-no lograba contenerse la risa-Ya no estoy en edad para estos juegos, soy madre de un chico de 15 años, creo que debo ser tomada en serio-estaba vez su risa era más tranquila.

-Bueno, tú no pareces tomarlo muy en serio, querida-detuvo el auto al encontrarse frente a una cafetería llamada "El séptimo cielo"

-Pareciera que él tampoco-ambas bajaron del auto y cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta la mirada de Rydia cambió completamente-Muy bien, Arlene, ¿realmente de qué trata todo esto?-la rubia dejó de sentirse segura ante esa mirada que por razón alguna le hacía sentir peligro.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?-intentó mostrarse segura, más por dentro intentaba prevenirse de algún ataque.

-No lo sé…esa es una buena pregunta-su voz sonó fría, de repente Rydia no lucía torpe ni dulce, esta vez mostraba frialdad pura, daba a notar el por qué sus hermanos menores la respetaban tanto-Pero vamos, entremos a la cafetería, no deseo alargar esto aún más-ella fue la primera en poner un pie en la cafetería.

-¡Diablos! Ella se ha dado en cuenta-dijo para sí y siguió a la mayor.

-Muy bien, dime dónde se encuentra tu "jefe"-miró a todos lados.

-A tu izquierda, en la ventana del fondo-cuando la peliverde notó a aquel hombre no pudo evitar sentir un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Perfecto, vamos con él-segura, se encaminó hacia el hombre y una vez que llegó a la mesa se sentó frente a él-Buenos días….-quedó petrificada al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte mi querida Rydia-dijo con voz grave. Esos ojos dorados, ese cabello plateado y esa piel morena la reconocería donde fuera.

-Ansem….-dijo con molestia y furia en su mirada-Así que este hombre es tu "jefe", Arlene-dijo sin mirar a la rubia.

-Bueno, yo debo retirarme, con su permiso-sin más salió de la cafetería.

-Será mejor que te apures, no me dan mucho tiempo de descanso-se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

-Me sorprendes Rydia, no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo una mujer seria, fría….-soltó una leve risa y se inclinó un poco en la mesa-Me pregunto si sigues siendo una sanguinaria-la mujer le miró aún más molesta. En ese momento llegó una mesera con dos tazas de café-Espero que no te moleste, ya había pedido antes de que llegaran-no le dio importancia.

-Aquí tienen, un café expreso y un café capuchino-los dejó en la mesa-Espero que disfruten. Con permiso.

-Capuchino…no has cambiado en nada-Rydia tomó la taza de café expreso.

-Espero que el expreso no haya dejado de ser tu favorito-le sonrió luego de dejar la taza en la mesa.

-Es verdad, me sigue gustando. Me sorprende que no lo hayas olvidado después de tantos años, sin embargo, si esta es tu idea de un cita romántica estás muy equivocado-dejó la taza a un lado.

-¿Tanto rencor me guardas?-quiso burlarse.

-No es rencor. Es desagrado.-se cruzó de brazos-De todas las personas con las que pude imaginarme haberme reencontrado tu eres el menos deseado. En fin. Aclaremos las cosas para que pueda regresar a mi trabajo lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué cruza por tu cabeza como para contratar a una chica para que se acercara a mí?-preguntó sin más.

-Qué desconfiada eres Rydia.-le sonrió con burla, mirándole directamente a los ojos- ¿No se te pudo ocurrir que quería algún reencuentro con la mujer que alguna vez fue mi…?-un golpe a la mesa lo silenció.

-No te atrevas a recordarme eso-el nudo en su garganta era aún peor, sentía una ira terrible, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan enojada-Si quieres que vuelvan a la vida viejas memorias estás muy equivocado.-se levantó del asiento y le dio la espalda al hombre para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Es verdad...-dio un sorbo al café-¿Cómo está Riku?-esa simple pregunta la hizo retroceder y acercarse nuevamente a Ansem.

-Ese no es un asunto tuyo, Ansem. No te atrevas a pronunciar el nombre de mi hijo una vez más, si no…-el hombre la miró sorprendido, a punto de reír.

-¿Acaso no tengo derecho de preguntar por Riku?-tomó la mano de Rydia y la acercó a sus labios-Después de todo…-beso la mano de la mujer que se encontraba frente a él-_Él es mi hijo también_…-sonrió cuando la mujer alejó su mano con más furia aún.

-¡Te prometo que si vuelvo a escuchar esas palabras saliendo de ti o si intentas acercarte a mi hijo me encargaré de que ardas en el infierno!-dio un golpe más fuerte a la mesa, asustando a los clientes.-Con permiso-salió de la cafetería aún más enojada.

-¿Nunca han visto una pelea marital?-se burló de los clientes y volvió a tomar del café-Sigues siendo la misma Rydia que conocí-recordó a la joven que vestía de blanco y lucía un hermoso anillo en la mano izquierda, sonriendo para él. Sin duda había cosas que cambiaron, ahora la sonrisa no estaba, en su lugar una mirada llena de odio y rencor era dirigida hacia él que, de alguna manera, le gustaba ver.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Riku se encontraba leyendo el ejercicio de matemáticas que recién le había explicado su profesor, quería concentrarse en algo, aún su mente estaba desconcertada por la acción que cometería junto a su amigo, el chico que debía proteger…un chico y su mejor amigo.

-Esto es de lo peor-dijo con frustración, era tan molesto el hecho de que nada lograra concentrarlo. Sentía una gran ansiedad-Nunca me había sentido así. Tal vez fue por el momento…-quedó pensativo, intentando convencerse de que ese intento no significaba nada, sin embargo, esa mirada azul volvía a su mente, esa sonrisa, la expresión de Sora al estar tan cerca…-¡No puede ser!-sacudió su cabeza desesperado. ¿Qué rayos ocurría con él?

Sora se encontraba en la misma situación que su amigo. Estaba tan confundido, no sabía que es lo que ocurriría exactamente entre ellos en esos escasos segundos, pero por alguna razón le agradaba la idea. Quería experimentar fuera lo que fuera, sobre todo si se trataba de compartir la experiencia con su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se sentó en el comedor y sacó uno de los chocolates que le habían regalado-¿Esto es normal?-observo detenidamente el chocolate en su mano. Quería recordar todo lo relacionado a su niñez, cuando salía a la playa a jugar con Riku, cuando dormían juntos hasta tarde para jugar, cuando la mirada de Riku era distinta…-Tenía que cambiar en algún momento ¿o no?-comió el chocolate y abrazó sus piernas. Se sentía realmente confundido y avergonzado al recordar la cercanía entre ellos durante unos cortos y escasos segundos-Debería verlo…-no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero si comenzarían a convivir como guardaespaldas y protegido tendría que tragarse el miedo de verle a la cara.

-Sora…-el albino le llamó desde la puerta haciendo gritar del susto.

-Ri…ku…-se sonrojó al verlo y volteó al lado contrario-Hola… ¿no hacías tu tarea?-los nervios se lo comían vivo.

-Sí.-suspiró, no podía mostrarse nervioso ante alguien que ya se encontraba así, mucho menos si ese alguien era Sora-Sora…-el mencionado hiso caso omiso por lo que Riku decidió acercarse-Sora, te estoy hablando-entonces lo escuchó toser.

El moreno se estaba ahogando con el chocolate…

-¡Sora!-comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda hasta que lo escuchó reír y comenzó a hacer lo mismo-¿Sigues ahogándote con ellos?-se burló.

-Por supuesto que no-tosió una vez más, tenía una rara sensación en la garganta-Tenía tiempo sin comerlos-sonrió al tomar la caja-¿Recuerdas cuando Ventus nos regaló una caja a cada uno?-sonrió.

-Claro-se sentó a un lado del moreno y miró por la ventana-Ese día la mitad de los chocolates se los diste a Kairi. Ella estaba muy feliz en ese entonces-sonrió un momento.

-No podía dejarla sin dulces. ¿Sabes algo?-le dio un leve codazo al albino captando su atención-Sigo sin entender por qué ese día te enojaste-acercó la caja a su amigo para que tomara un chocolate.

-¿De qué hablas?-se hizo el desentendido y tomó el dulce llevándolo directamente a su boca.

-Ese día, llevaste tu caja a casa, no llevábamos más que mis chocolates a la playa. Cuando me encontré con Kairi y le di la mitad te veías molesto. ¿Acaso querías de los míos?-rió un poco.

-No, no era eso-en seguida la expresión de Riku se volvió seria-Te gustaba Kairi en ese entonces, ¿me equivoco?-le miró.

-¿Qué?-se sonrojó-Claro que no.-negó con la cabeza-Es mi amiga, no había otra razón para darle chocolates. Muchas veces los dulces los compartía con ustedes. Cuando tú tenías los propios ella comía más de los míos.-se cruzó de brazos intentando recordar.

-Entonces, todo era por cuestiones de amistad-tomó un chocolate más.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué otra cosa sería?-imitó a su amigo-No me digas que a ti te gustaba Kairi-se burló con una sonrisa.

-No, para nada. Siempre la vi como amiga-en ese instante recordó el encuentro en la dulcería-Sora…

-Dime

-Si te reencontraras con Kairi, ¿estarías muy feliz?-le miró de reojo.

-Estaría más que feliz-sonrió mostrando los dientes-Sería como en los viejos tiempos. Sólo nosotros tres.

-¿Te sentirías más feliz de verla que cuando nos reencontramos?-dijo en voz baja, pareciera triste ante esa pregunta y el castaño no pudo evitar reaccionar un tanto sorprendido.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-se cruzó de brazos completamente sonrojado captando la atención del albino-Está claro que me sentiría muy feliz, Kairi es mi mejor amiga y tú eres mi mejor amigo, no habría nada mejor que tenerlos a los dos conmigo. Pero…-bajó sus brazos y su rostro haciendo que la atención de Riku fuera aún más-Pero no creo que mi reacción sería la misma como contigo hace unas semanas…-eso lo dijo en voz baja, volviendo a acelerar su corazón.

-Sora…-dijo con voz suave, tomándolo de la mejilla, haciéndole girarse hacia él-¿Realmente estabas feliz?-se acercó aún más a él, levantando el rostro del moreno para chocar ambas frentes. ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz por la respuesta de Sora? ¿Por qué su corazón estaba latiendo de esa manera?

-Yo…-no podía emitir palabra alguna. Podía escuchar claramente sus propios latidos y sentía un calor cada vez más intenso en sus mejillas. Estaba completamente avergonzado. Sin que él mismo lo pidiera sus brazos se extendieron para abrazar a Riku y esconder su rostro en el pecho de éste-Riku…

-¿Realmente te gustaría que fuéramos nosotros tres?-le acarició el cabello.

-Sería lo mejor-sonrió.

-Te prometo que Kairi vendrá. En la tarde me encontré con ella-Sora se separó un poco para verle a los ojos aún con las mejillas rojas.

-¿En serio? Podríamos invitarla si convencemos a mi tío-su sonrisa era leve, llena de inocencia, sin embargo su mirada reflejaba algo distinto, ésta era dirigida para Riku.

-Creo que yo puedo encargarme de eso-acarició su mejilla mientras le sonreía, provocando que Sora se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía y volviera a bajar el rostro, Riku le tomó del mentón y le besó en la comisura de los labios.

-Riku…-sentía que el aire se le escapaba. Nunca se había esperado eso en su corta vida…o tal vez eso es lo que quería desde hacía unas semanas cuando se volvieron a ver en aquel estacionamiento. Su mente ahora estaba en blanco, no sabía qué más decir, no sabía cuál debía ser reacción ante eso por lo que no hizo más que mirarle directo a los ojos.

-Creo que comiste mucho chocolate-le sonrió y le acarició nuevamente la mejilla-Deberías guardar algunos para más tarde-tomó la caja para hacerla a un lado. Reaccionó al ver el rostro sonrojado y la mirada ilusionada de Sora. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Por un momento la culpa lo invadió, pero algo le hizo ignorarlo y volver a abrazar a Sora. Sabía que se arrepentiría de no hacerlo en algún momento. Aceptaría arriesgarse por esta vez. Sólo por él. Después de todo, nadie se daría cuenta. Ellos serían los únicos testigos.

-¿Riku?-el albino había permanecido mucho tiempo callado. Tal vez él debería hacer lo mismo y seguir abrazando a su amigo. Quería alguna respuesta, encontrarse en silencio era agradable, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo pedía alguna reacción más no sabía cuál. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Riku acercó su rostro y beso a Sora en los labios. Un beso corto y tímido, pequeño pero que mostraba con claridad el cariño que guardaba hacia él.

Una vez que se separaron, Sora no reaccionaba, se encontraba aún peor que la vez anterior. Riku le miró divertido, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos de observarlo…

-Sora…acaso yo…-lo tomó de la barbilla mientras le sonreía de manera pícara-¿Te he dado tu primer beso?-recibió un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Eso no se dice idiota!-logró reaccionar y aún sonrojado se dejó abrazar.

-_Me alegra saber eso_…-le susurró con una sonrisa.

-_Eres un tonto_…-escondió su rostro

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Muy bien… ¿qué le diremos al señor Cloud?-Axel estaba un poco nervioso, sabía perfectamente que el remitente de la carta era bastante problemático para su jefe. No quería estar ahí cuando éstos se encontraran.

-Todo, pero con un poco de tacto. No podemos dejar que se altere nuevamente. Cada que él nos visita es para darnos las malas noticias. Sin embargo, por el contenido de la carta significa que su visita no será corta esta vez-Suspiró. Conocía a esa persona desde el primer día que llegó con la familia de Sora. Cloud y ese hombre siempre terminaban en una pelea y según recordaba, Zack los separaba bastante molesto, pero ahora que él ya no estaba cualquier persona debía encontrarse con ellos para mediar el conflicto.

-Perfecto. Entonces entremos-ambos bajaron de la camioneta y entraron a las oficinas.

Adentro, se encontraron con Tifa, quien jugaba con un pequeño niño castaño y de piel blanca. Éste, al verlos corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a Axel.

-Hola Axel-le sonrió.

-Hooola-le despeinó un poco- ¿Qué haces aquí Denzel?

-¡Vine a ver a mi tía Tifa! Mi papá está con Cloud-se giró hacia el rubio-Hola Roxas.

-Tenías tiempo sin visitarnos-se agachó para quedar a su altura-¿No deberías estar en casa?

-Papá no quería traerme. Pero lo convencí cuando le dije que quería ver a la tía Tifa-corrió a regresar con la mencionada.

-En más que obvio que le agradas mucho a tu sobrino, Tifa-le dijo Roxas sonrojando a la mayor.

-Me gusta su compañía-acarició la mejilla del niño-Es verdad. ¿Qué necesitaban muchachos?

-Necesitamos hablar con el señor Cloud y el señor Sephiroth cuanto antes-Axel se acercó al escritorio de la morena.

-Bueno, no creo que sea un problema que entren con el señor Sephiroth. Él está desocupado por el momento-se levantó de su asiento y tomando la mano del pequeño Denzel se dirigió hacia la puerta del albino-Señor Sephiroth. Roxas y Axel se encuentran aquí. Dicen que necesitan platicar con usted y el señor Cloud lo más pronto posible.

-Diles que pasen…-suspiró un poco molesto.

-De acuerdo. Ya escucharon al jefe-rió-Entren, tal vez sea mejor informar al señor Sephiroth primero-regresó a su escritorio.

-Perfecto-Roxas suspiró, en estas situaciones prefería platicar con Sephiroth que con Cloud.

Tocaron a la puerta del mayor, cuando le escucharon decir "Pasen" los guardaespaldas obedecieron y una vez que el peliblanco le hizo un ademán se sentaron.

-Roxas, Axel, ¿a qué se debe su visita?-se acomodó en su asiento.

-Venimos a informarles sobre la carta que recibimos hoy mismo-el rubio sacó el sobre de su bolsillo y se lo dio a su superior.

-Este es de…-al leer el remitente sonrió de lado-Cloud realmente se llevará una sorpresa.

-Lo sabemos señor. Pero, ocurre algo. Leímos la carta, y por el contenido significa que la sorpresa para el señor Cloud será peor-Roxas lucía preocupado por lo que el peliplata no pudo evitarlo y abrió el sobre para leer la carta.

-Así que…-luego de unos segundos Sephiroth decidió hablar-Se aproximan malas noticias. Un infiltrado, eso es lo que dice. Y tal parece que él vendrá en cualquier momento-dejó la carta en el escritorio-¿Sora lo sabe?-se cruzó de brazos.

-No, no le hemos dicho nada. Sabemos que puede emocionarse por la visita. Pero se mantendría muy curioso por nuestros asuntos-Axel ahora mostraba gran preocupación.

-Creo que tendremos que interrumpir la plática de Cloud-se levantó de su asiento y fue seguido por los chicos hacia la oficina del tío de Sora.

Sin previo aviso, Sephiroth abrió la puerta, molestando al mismo Cloud por su intervención. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de reprenderle notó la mirada de su compañero y los guardaespaldas de su sobrino. Algo malo había pasado. Incluso Squall entendía la situación, él estaba al tanto de todo y les ayudaba con el asunto.

-Entonces él vendrá-le dolía la cabeza de solo recordar su rostro y de pensar el problema que se avecinaba.

-Tendremos que hacer algo con Riku-dijo el castaño-Necesitará entrenamiento. Yo puedo encargarme de eso.

-Esperen un momento.-Sephiroth se había alterado con el comentario-Aún no sabemos qué es lo que necesitamos y si es necesario involucrar en esto a Riku. Él solo debe acompañar a Sora por el momento.

-Así que mi sobrino está bajo el cuidado de Riku-una carcajada hizo irritar a Cloud. Odiaba esa voz, esa apariencia desalineada, esa sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada que intentaba indicar que era superior a ti-¿Qué ocurre?-se hizo el inocente-¿No les gusta mi presencia?-hizo un puchero.

-Vanitas…-dijo Cloud apretando los dientes. Por supuesto que le desagradaba su presencia, siempre había sido así.

-Cloud-le sonrió-Veo que me he perdido de algunas cosas-se sentó en el escritorio-Sephiroth, hacía tiempo que no te veía, siempre tan imponente-hizo una reverencia. El mencionado bien sabía que todo no era más que una burla-Squall, cada que te veo luces más rudo-el castaño rodó los ojos y el azabache comenzó a reírse-Denzel ha crecido mucho- eso último lo dijo sin malicia-Roxas-el mencionado se sonrojó al escucharlo.

-Señor…Vanitas-intentó arrinconarse a un lado de Axel-Cuánto tiempo-hizo una reverencia.

-No necesitas hacer eso-le sonrió sin burla, cosa que a pocas personas mostraba-Axel…-al último lo mencionó sin ganas.

-Hmp…-se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Quién te dejó pasar?-Cloud intentaba recobrar la paciencia.

-Oh, digamos que Tifa siempre ha sido una chica muy amable. Me permitió la entrada en cuanto me vio. Deberías apresurarte, sino cualquier hombre puede robarte su corazón-el rubio se sintió incómodo ante su comentario, y los otros solo intentaron no reírse, a excepción de Squall que decidió voltear a otro lado.

-Vanitas, ¿a qué viniste? ¿Sólo a bromear?-le hizo bajarse del escritorio.

-Por supuesto que no-esta vez su rostro se mostró serio-Dije que llegaría en cualquier momento para darles detalles-suspiró.

-Muy bien, es hora de que nos expliques esos "detalles"-Sephiroth se encontraba igual de impaciente que sus compañeros.

-De acuerdo. Les comenté a cerca de un infiltrado. Hace dos semanas Yuffie y yo nos encontrábamos en las oficinas de Radiant Garden para buscar información acerca del incidente entre mi hermano y Larxene. Y bueno, en realidad no encontramos nada que nos pudiera ayudar en la investigación con lo ocurrido en el centro comercial.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Cloud le miró un poco tenso.

-Los archivos acerca de Larxene, su expediente…todo acerca de ella no estaba. Además de que desaparecieron otros archivos. Interrogamos a los guardias, ellos niegan haber visto a alguien sospechoso rondar por la zona durante todo el mes.

-¿Qué hay de las cámaras de seguridad?-Squall tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de eso-¿No las revisaron?

-Por supuesto que lo hicimos, incluso Yuffie permaneció muchas noches sin dormir con tal de revisar a la perfección todo lo ocurrido durante las noches en las oficinas. Y efectivamente, no encontró nada. Revisó todas las grabaciones de lo ocurrido durante el día y no hay nada. Entonces llegamos a una conclusión. Los archivos habían sido robados mucho antes de este mes, inclusive cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran sido robados años atrás. Volvimos a interrogar a los guardias y negaron ver alguna anomalía en las oficinas. Comenzamos a investigar incluso con los mismos trabajadores. Fue ahí cuando descubrimos que hubo un infiltrado.-quedó pensativo.

-Los trabajadores sabían algo, ¿me equivoco?-Sephiroth tomó asiento.

-Efectivamente. Una empleada comentó algo acerca de un empleado que recién había sido despedido.

-¿Qué hay de raro en un desempleado?-Roxas se sentía un poco curioso.

-Bueno, en los últimos cinco años no se ha despedido a nadie y solo se han contratado a veinte personas para mantener la confidencialidad de nuestros archivos, después de todo nuestras oficinas son pequeñas para despistar a los intrusos. Hace dos años contratamos al último hombre y solo se trataba de alguien de limpieza, sin embargo, la empleada comentó que hace año y medio un hombre joven comenzó a trabajar como ayudante en las oficinas, específicamente ayudándole a ella, la empleada que se encarga de cuidar los archivos más importantes de nuestras familias. Según sus propias palabras, el hombre fue despedido hace cinco meses atrás. Pedí su nombre y número de matrícula, sin embargo ella no recordaba más que la matricula ya que ella hacía algunos registros con el número.

-Quiero pensar que encontraste algo

-No, no había nada en nuestra base de datos. Aun así, la empleada nos describió al hombre. Era joven, de cabello oscuro y flequillo largo, expresión seria y de estatura promedio. De acuerdo a sus palabras, él acostumbraba a hablar mucho por teléfono o mandar mensajes. Nunca se enteró de quién se trataba, creía que era la novia del chico. Pero mencionó que nunca cambiaba su expresión, que había una posibilidad de que sus pláticas fueran con alguien más. Posiblemente quería pasar un poco desapercibido con los demás empleados, mostrándose como un joven empleado que sólo quería terminar su trabajo y le interesaban poco los compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Y te dijo algo más?-Cloud necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden.

-Sólo nos dijo que la última llamada que le vio hacer fue un poco extraña, decía que el joven parecía nervioso y bastante tenso. Posiblemente fue mandado para robar los archivos y ese era el día en que cometería el acto.-todos se mantuvieron pensativos unos segundos hasta que Squall decidió hablar.

-Perfecto, un desconocido entró a las oficinas. Ahora, debemos preguntarnos por algo más, ese tipo del que nos hablaste no es el infiltrado del que debemos preocuparnos, hay alguien más. ¿Quién fue la persona que le informó de nuestras oficinas? Si bien recuerdo Yuffie se encarga de buscar a los empleados por su cuenta y en su mayoría son personas pertenecientes a familias pequeñas y sin muchos conocidos o simplemente personas solitarias. Dudo que en algún momento ella se haya contactado con ese hombre. Ni siquiera Vincent haría algo como eso, él es el más leal de todos nosotros y se encarga de vigilar todo Radiant Garden, si algo extraño hubiera pasado él mismo se encargaría de avisarnos y encargarse del asunto. ¿Le preguntaste algo?

-Lo hice. Pero solo se enojó. Nunca alguien había logrado entrar sin que él se diera cuenta. Creo que eso fue un golpe fuerte en su orgullo-suspiró, no le gustaba recordar ese rostro temible en su compañero.

-Así que no sabe nada-Cloud ahora estaba más preocupado-¿Cuántos sabemos de esas oficinas además de los empleados y seguridad?

-Bueno…-Axel comenzó a contar- Somos nosotros seis, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, los hermanos del señor Sephiroth, la señorita Rydia, el señor Cid, el señor Barret, claro, también lo sabían el señor Zack, la señora Aerith y la señora Rinoa, pero en su caso sería imposible informar acerca de las oficinas. Así que eso nos da un total de 15 personas.

-Nadie sería capaz de decir algo sobre las oficinas. ¿Podría ser un espía?-Sephiroth recordaba cuando tenía que cumplir algunas misiones de espionaje con los enemigos.

-Es hora de estar más atentos. Por cierto-Cloud volteó hacia Vanitas-¿Exactamente qué archivos se llevaron?

-Llevaron consigo los de Larxene, Zack, Aerith, Ventus…-su mirada comenzó a oscurecerse- Rydia y de los hermanos menores de Sephiroth.

-¿Mis hermanos?-Sephiroth se sorprendió-¿Para qué querrían los archivos de mis hermanos?

-Lo mismo me pregunto sobre mi familia. Ellos fallecieron hace seis años.

-Posiblemente sea alguien relacionado a Larxene, sus archivos fueron robados también y la investigación que hizo el trio de hermanos les llevó a la misma persona.-Squall intentaba reunir algunas piezas.

-¿Alguna venganza?-Roxas había pensado en voz alta llamando la atención de todos-Em…bueno, sería lo más obvio. Sin embargo, ahora debemos descubrir al informante detrás de todo esto. Después de todo, pareciera que ese informante sabía en dónde se encontraba Sora el día del centro comercial. Pudo avisarle a cualquier persona de que se encontraba fuera y sin compañía para que lo cazara y lo llevara a alguna parte.

-Tienes razón. Tal vez debamos informar de esto a Kadaj y el resto-Cloud estaba por tomar el teléfono.

-¿Será necesario?-Squall creía que no era buena idea mencionar el tema por teléfono.

-Rayos…-Axel se encontraba preocupado-Si en serio hay alguien observándonos debe saber en dónde vivimos. Eso pone en un peligro peor a Sora.

-Comenzaremos a vigilar aún más-Roxas ahora se mostraba bastante serio-Las cosas están empeorando con un informante rondando por ahí.

-Roxas, Axel-Vanitas llamó su atención-Sería buena idea que llamen a Riku, si está cuidando de Sora debe reportarles si hay alguna anomalía en la casa.

-De acuerdo-ambos guardaespaldas salieron de la oficina-Yo le marcaré-Roxas sacó su celular y marcó al albino. Luego de algunos segundos sonó la grabación de buzón de voz-¡Diablos! Deben estar tonteando.

-Espera, déjame intentarlo-para su desgracia ocurrió lo mismo con Axel-Aaaah…por eso les pedí que Sora tuviera un celular-comenzó a hacer algo con su celular moviendo los dedos rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces?-Roxas le miraba extrañado, el pelirrojo movía muy rápido los dedos.

-Le mando un mensaje-sonrió-Tal vez lo vea en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué ocurre, chicos?-Tifa y Denzel los miraban preocupados.

-No es nada Tifa-ambos sonrieron como si nada pasara y regresaron a la oficina.

-¿Son cosas de adultos?-el pequeño se sentía muy curioso.

-Exacto. No hay que molestarlos por ahora-le sonrió y le dio un abrazo provocando una risa en el menor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Qué ocurre, Riku?-el castaño observaba cómo el albino leía algo en el celular con un gesto de extrañeza.

-Es un mensaje de Axel y unas llamadas perdidas-comenzó a escribir en el celular.

-¿Y qué dice?-se acercó a ver y Riku le mostró el mensaje.

_"__Riku, ¿todo bien por allá? ¿No hay nada extraño en la casa?"_

-Creo que esto bastará-envió un mensaje.

_"__Por supuesto, estamos bien. ¿Tendría que pasar algo malo?"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Ya…Yazoo…-no podía respirar, el humo se lo impedía-Lo…Loz…-sus piernas dolían horrible y la sangre que caía de su frente le impedía ver bien-Hermanos…-intentó arrastrarse hacia ellos con el brazo izquierdo, con el único que podía mover libremente.

-No…te acer…-comenzó a toser, su voz estaba demasiado ronca-Huye…

-Kadaj…-Loz le llamó haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por mover un obstáculo-Vete…-en ese momento un claro de luz se vio-Tienes que…agh…-su cuerpo entero dolía, no podía mover más que sus brazos.

-No puedo…no sin ustedes…-había comenzado a llorar-Podemos salir…juntos-sonrió.

-Kadaj… ¿puedes mover tus piernas?-Yazoo le observaba con una sonrisa, él definitivamente no podía moverse.

-Sólo un poco…pero…

-¡Entonces vete de aquí!-se sentía desesperado-¡No estoy dispuesto a verte morir!

-Pero…Yazoo…

-El auto no tardará en explotar…-Loz sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, sus piernas estaban aprisionadas-Alguien…alguien tiene que salir de aquí-alcanzó la mano de Kadaj y lo jaló hacia él.

-Y ese tienes que ser tu…-comenzó a reír-Ahí está la salida…

-Hermanos…no…yo no…

-¡Comprende, Kadaj! ¡Tienes poco tiempo! ¡No quiero verte aquí! ¡Déjanos ya! ¡Alguien tiene que informarle a nuestro hermano! ¡Lo hacemos por nuestra familia! ¡Recuérdalo bien!-Kadaj asintió con la cabeza y con gran esfuerzo salió del auto.

-Loz, Yazoo…gracias…-siguió avanzando.

-Él va a estar bien…-Yazoo comenzó reír mientras sus lágrimas se volvían visibles.

-En otro momento nos reuniremos todos…-cerró los ojos.

Y en poco tiempo…

El auto explotó…

En los ojos de Kadaj se reflejaba el incendio, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas aún más grandes. Posó sus manos sobre su pecho y el llanto aumentó.

-¡AAAAAAAHH!-se sentía terrible-¿Por qué?...¿por qué?-su vista se borró por completo, no podía reaccionar y sin dejar de llorar se abrazó en el pasto hasta que escuchó las sirenas y las voces de algunas personas. Dejó de llorar hasta que al fin se desmayó.

* * *

_**Creo que será exagerado...pero...lloré de sólo imaginarme lo último ;-; **_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, claro...si es que siguen leyendo el fic que de no ser así lo entendería perfectamente XD**_

_**Ok, sin más, dejen review con sus comentarios porque sino no sabré qué tal va la historia.**_

_**Nos leemos luego! (lo cual espero sea pronto XDDD)**_


End file.
